A butterbeer for the Winchesters
by lilyhunter51
Summary: What would happen when Sam and Dean,after finding some of John's belongings, decide to travel in England?The boys end up in a more messed up situation that they first thought they were facing.
1. New discoveries

**Disclaimer : I don't own neither Harry Potter nor Supernatural. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only for entertainment purposes.  
Note: ****I would really like to thank my sister who brought the inspiration to write this story and was kind enough to help me correct some, I hope most of, grammar and usual mistakes I make when I'm writting a story. I tried to match the timelines in both of the worlds, so in Harry Potter we are in the Third Book, at the end of the exams when Buckbeak's execution was dated and in Supernatural we are at the very beginning of season Three. Actually, imagine a few days after the Gates of Hell have been opened. Yes, I know they happened in different years but it's a fanfiction! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

It was a normal day. People had woken up, had eaten breakfast and had gone straight to work. The ones that weren't working would fill their day with whatever gave them pleasure to do. Ordinary people, who didn't know about the things behind the darkness, couldn't even imagine or believe the actual reality. The same routine every day… few were the people who could actually predict the pain and the fatigue that would soon take place in their lives, and those people were the hunters.

Every hunter, as the time passed, had heard the news. The gates of Hell had been opened and who knew what other demons and souls had escaped. Their job had suddenly become more demanding and more dangerous than days ago and so they had started to put the blame on the only hunters that were there. The ironic was that those blaming the Winchesters, Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle didn't even know the whole truth about what happened that day. But why bother listening to the whole story, as they will all share the same danger?

Just a few days had passed from the incident in the cemetery. While everyone was expecting the war to start in each passing moment, nothing wrong was going on and that was the most frustrating thing. It was like the monsters were waiting for the right moment to act, and the fact that they had possibly organized their actions was considered unacceptable as the hunters didn't know how to react.

The Winchester brothers weren't any different from the others. They were both getting information from their family friend, Bobby Singer, and they also were frustrated by the lack of cases. The last thing they wanted was not to be prepared for the upcoming war. The difference was that they had other things in their mind too. Sam, to begin with, had taken all the blame on his shoulders. He was the man, the _soldier_ as the Yellow eyed demon named him, who was meant to guide all this army of demons in the end, and every day he was trying to fight his fate of becoming the last thing he wanted to be, a monster, something his brother would absolutely hate. But that was not the only thing that he was taking the blame for…

Dean Winchester had made a deal with a crossroad demon to resurrect his little brother when Jake had stabbed him fatally. The pain was unbearable. How could someone live without the reason that kept him fighting for? Dean was raised to keep his brother safe and, in his heart, he screwed up this one job he had from since he knew himself. Even for the few days that Sam was dead, Dean couldn't imagine himself living without the company of his little brother. And in a state of misery, he sold his soul for one year to save his brother, just like his father had done for him.

Now, as they were both sitting in Dean's beloved car, travelling around the state to see if a case would appear, each had decided different things. Sam was desperately, but without showing it to Dean, trying to find something that could help his brother survive, whereas Dean had put a wall up and wouldn't let his fear appear as he was trying to show how he had accepted his fate and he was ready to live this year at the fullest: not taking much responsibility and seizing the day, without thinking much of the consequences. Besides, even if he tried something to break the deal, he was afraid that his brother would fall dead in his arms for the second time, and he didn't think he could handle something like that. A phone ringing interrupted all of their thoughts and when they saw Bobby's name on the bright screen, Sam answered immediately, ready to hear what news their friend was bringing.

* * *

The sun was shining during this fine day outside of Buffalo but inside the storage place where John was keeping a container it was dark like it was night. The two brothers, who had just learnt about the place, remained silent as they were getting closer to where Bobby told them they should go.

"Man…" Dean said while shaking his head with a little ironic smile.

"What?"

"Just dad…you know… him and his secrets. We spent all this time with this guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something."

It wasn't unusual for them to learn something important about John that they had never heard of but it didn't mean that it wasn't bothering them. Sure, every hunter had his or her own secrets but when family was around, it was normal to share things so that you didn't have to be alone. Especially after his death, every day they were hearing new things about their dad and that surprised them but was also making them a little annoyed with the guy who was supposed to inform his kids about everything concerning him, who was supposed to trust them. The fact remains, and Dean and Sam kept feeling secluded by their own father even after his death.

As always, they kept their true feelings inside them and enjoyed the silence as they reached the container. Dean unlocked the door and opened it with careful movements. When the place was open, Sam brought his flashlight out and started to lighten up the place so they could see around. They sat in awe as they observed every little detail the place had. They knew that for keeping this place secret, their dad would have a reason. The first thing in both their minds was to check for any traps their father would have put for the undesirable, both humans and monsters. Soon they saw them, first a demon trap painted on the floor in front of the door as to catch every demon who wanted to breach the place.

"No demons allowed" Sam said while turning the light on the trap.

"Not only demons, check this out" Dean exclaimed as he kneeled and touched a stretched wire. When Sam saw it, he started to follow its way and soon he lightended up on a hidden shotgun on a shelf.

"Huh, ready to attack…"

"Dear old dad" Dean said with an amused face and stood up "so, what did Bobby say?"

"Well" Sam began while looking up and starting to move "you remember how dad did all kind of research to find information about the colt. Bobby told us that we could try and find something relevant to help him fix the colt. And then he mentioned about this hidden place. Maybe dad has more stuff we could use."

"So, we are looking for something that… we don't know…"

"Or we won't find anything in a matter of fact."

" _Perfect!_ " Dean said while rolling his eyes and they both kept searching.

Once again, Sam couldn't hold his curiosity about dad:  
"So, what's the deal? Dad would work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual!" and with that Dean let a huff as he went closer to the wired shotgun.

The place wasn't huge but there were a lot of things and a lot of packages that were sitting dusty on the floor or shelves. They both started going on different directions as they were trying to figure out what would be useful enough to bring back with them. That was the work that Bobby had sent them to, but seeing the place by themselves brought more feelings than they had wanted to get. Suddenly both of them wanted to learn every little piece of detail on the papers that were visible and see everything that those boxes were hiding from them.

Something small caught Dean's eyes and with a smile on his face he dusted the little trophy and with a loud voice he said:  
"Hey Sammy, remember this?"

Sam, recalling almost immediately what his brother was showing to him, let some of the things he was holding and went straight to his brother with a look of excitement on his face.

"No way!" he took quickly the trophy from his brother and stared at it with interest. "That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this!"

"It was probably the closest you ever came to being a boy…" Dean said while going behind his brother to check the other stuff. His interest was immediately caught and as he held high the thing that had caught his attention, he exclaimed: "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade!" and with a triumphant look he kept staring at it.

As they were walking further inside, they noticed a metallic door which lead into another room. They got carefully inside and the first thing they saw was the collection of shotguns on the wall and, of course, some land mines. The oddest thing for them was some boxes with different symbols on them which got the boys talking again.  
"These boxes…see the symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes" Sam, the walking Wikipedia informed his brother.

"Curse boxes? They are supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know, dangerous, hexed items, fetishes, he never said where they ended up." Dean stated while turning once again his back to where some envelopes were sticking out of a box.

"Yeah, this must be his toxic waste dumb" Sam turned and threw the light on the box his brother has seen. "What do you think these are?"

"Unsolved cases maybe, or the information we were trying to find." Dean announced with a delight on his voice as he threw the envelope he had raised and picked the whole box. "Our job is done here, let's get them to Bobby!"

"Dean, we are supposed to read and see if some of these are about the Colt and not bring some junk at Bobby's…"

"Yap, throw the blame on me, I have some unsolved businesses myself with the chick that gave me her… what, Facebook page?" Dean declared with enthusiasm as he quickly started going his way out of this place, leaving his brother behind him to use his best bitch face while muttering how stupid his older brother could be.

* * *

The clock on the night table was officially showing with bright light that the time was past midnight. Some hours ago, after had they left the storage, they booked a room in a motel and Dean insisted that the go eat something. He never returned with his brother as he found something more interesting to do with the waiter that was checking him out from the time they sat down on a table. Sam had been used to it, doing the research while his brother was outside, having fun. Besides, he couldn't be angry for doing the job, it was both entertaining and he had read so many interesting things. He was always complaining when Dean was calling him a nerd and a bookworm but, to be honest, he was. And a big one.

The bed he was sitting now was full of different envelopes and papers. A laptop was on his lap where he was searching if the cases he was reading about were solved. It was a relief to know that most of the deaths that were written in the documents hadn't been repeated for a long time. Along with the hunts that his father had written down, many were the documents with tons of information about the things he was hunting. The most interesting for Sam was an envelope with a photo of a girl. According to his father, at this job he was working with another hunter named Tara. Soon they found that they had been hunting a demon and before exorcising it, they interrogated it. Sam read a few of the things the demon had said, about some weapons and a _First Blade_ that was mentioned but there wasn't anything about the Colt. So he placed the envelope carefully inside the box again, thinking that they should return all the files back to the storage. There he would store them somewhere safer, maybe inside the drawers he had noticed inside the storage.

Another thing that caught Sam's eye was a larger envelope, full of some old articles and some other photographs of unknown people…in England. The first thing that Sam questioned was why his father would pay any attention to odd things happening in a total different country. He was sure that John never left America in his whole hunting life and the fact that he was researching about that was bizarre. Even idiotic, he thought as he was staring at some photos that were picturing people walking down the street wearing funny clothes, like robes and strange hats. With a frown he turned the picture to see if a date was written behind to indicate if those were taken during Halloween but he saw nothing. He found some more recent pictures of the next day of Halloween, twelve years ago, with some other people dressed again like that but there was also a picture full of owls…owls everywhere… and in the daylight, which was even more bizarre.

"Maybe they had…an event or something." He thought out loud with a pensive look.

The other documents had nothing useful for their kind of job. They mostly were from the same period, many years ago, and they were about some strange disappearances and some people with weird masks, maybe from a gang or something,who were marching sometimes down the streets of England, creating disaster and destroying places. Many were the deaths during those attacks but again, Sam couldn't understand the reason his dad would find this useful. Of course, he was shocked by the brutality of things and from the fact that nothing was ever mentioned in his whole life. It was like these things were meant to remain a secret. Even the cause of the death wasn't clear. In fact, there was no visible sign of an injury or anything else that could fatally hurt someone at all, and that was odd. The article that he was reading now was telling about an explosion that took place in a corner of a street because of a gas-leak. According to the file, thirteen people died because of that explosion but his father had written down a weird name next to the number of the victims.

"Sirius Black? Seriously?" Sam let a huge sigh as he couldn't understand what all these things were about and he put a hand on his face massaging his temples, trying to ease the tiredness and dizziness coming from all this information that was thrown to him.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and Dean came inside with a smile on his face which minimized when he saw his brother in between papers with his face looking like he wanted to break something. He put a serious face with a hidden grin and tried to act wisely and to not make his brother break something on _his_ head:  
"Did you find something about the colt or they're all rubbish?"

"Nothing…" Sam shook his head "As it seems, dad had told us everything he knew about the colt. There is nothing for us." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the headboard of the bed. Dean shrugged and threw his jacket on the other bed while he laid down. He frowned a bit when the open file caught his attention and he sat up slowly.

"What are ya looking at? What are those?" Dean asked.  
Sam opened his eyes and sighed when he realized his brother was talking about the file he was reading some minutes ago.

"Another big nothing. It is about some weird deaths by accidents and some terrorist attacks many years ago." Sam answered as he raised the envelope and gave it to his brother's extended hand.

Dean's eyes widened a bit and he let a small laugh as he was staring at the envelope.  
"Dude! Why are these people wearing dresses?" Dean questioned with an amused face.

"They're not wearing dresses, _Dean_. They are probably _robes_ or something.. _."_ Sam corrected his brother with a huge mocking expression on his face.

Dean shrugged but then his amused face disappeared as he saw and then showed the picture he was holding to Sam.  
"Too many…birds…" then his expression changed to an expression of disgust "Imagine the horror, the cars would be fu…" he shook his head and threw the picture back to its place and then he raised the documents to read the articles.

After some minutes, he put it back on the bed and turned his head to his brother, sharing the same expression Sam had when he had read them. His mind was working furiously as he was trying to understand the reason why their father would waste his time searching for this stuff and actually saving them in his storage rather than throw them in the rubbish.

"Do you think… that we could go there? I mean, maybe there are more files in the local newspapers or something?" Dean asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Sam, once again, looked his brother with an irony on his face:  
"Have you read where this is, Dean? It's in another country…I'm sure that your car can't fly and as you remember we have other things to do."

"What things? As I remember, we hadn't had a case for a whole week and here we have…."

"…a case? Are you serious right now? Did you find anything demonic or monstrous in anything you read?" Sam inquired. He couldn't believe what his brother was now saying. Most of the time, Dean was the one who didn't want to waste their times in something that didn't seem like a hunt and now he wanted to go straight to nothing? "We don't have time for traveling Dean."

"I have plenty of time! A whole year!" Dean said with indifference as he shrugged, provoking his brother's anger to come. "Can't we go somewhere that our father found interesting? You know that he couldn't have kept these without a reason. Dad wasn't stupid!" Dean exclaimed with raised eyebrows as he rose from the bed and went to grab a beer from the little fridge.

Sam was still eyeing his brother like he was crazy, as he was trying to keep his anger inside him, like he did every time his brother acted like he didn't want to be saved. He shook his head and stood up too. "You realize that we are talking about England, right? And that we don't have anything to start from?"

"That didn't stop you when we came here to find _something_ for the Colt."

"Yeah, and you do realize that we actually didn't find anything! And that fixing the Colt would be really, _really_ useful for us."

"You know what else would be useful for us? Going to this place and examining the thing that our father was interested in rather than sitting without doing anything until something comes up, because, as you have noticed, that doesn't work."

Dean opened his beer and turned his head again towards the documents when he noticed a written phone number at the end of the page.

"Well, did you see this?"  
Sam sat back up and stared at the number his brother was showing and he frowned.

"So what? Dad may have known someone from there…"

A wide grin appeared on Dean's face:  
"And so we could call him and see if he could point us to where we should search for answers. And that's how we make a plan for this job!"

Sam, letting a big sigh as he knew that he couldn't change his brother's mind so easily, threw the last card he could use to win Dean's stubbornness "You do realize we will travel by plane, right?"

Dean made a grimace of fear but it soon disappeared and he put his fake smile on and shrugged "Why is that a problem?"

"Dean, are you freaking kidding me, you're scared of flights!"

"Was! I have faced my fears and now I don't have any problem facing them again!" Dean said still grinning, putting his brave posture and moving to pack his bag so not to let Sam see his unease.

After he understood that he had lost this battle with his brother, Sam turned towards his bed, staring at his bag and muttered with his eyebrows raised:

"England…''


	2. Something Sirius

"You don't know how much I missed you." Dean whispered as he looked at the ground lovingly. "For a moment I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Do you want me to leave you two alone for a moment or two?" Sam said with an amused face as he stared at his brother's reaction. He raised both his eyebrows and after letting a small laugh he said "I thought that you had _faced your fears_!"

"Well, I was wrong! You got a problem with that?" Dean almost shouted, annoyed from his brother's mocking.

Sam chuckled but didn't pull the joke any further. If he did then at their way home a clown would possibly appear in front of him as revenge from Dean and he didn't want that to happen. He _really_ did not want something like that to happen.

Just some minutes ago they had landed from their long, _truly_ long trip to London. Dean had been claiming during the whole journey how he didn't have any problem with what was going on but his body language was betraying the exact opposite. He couldn't stop moving from his seat, he was constantly asking questions about every different sound the plane was making and, the most annoying for Sam; he was humming Metallica songs during the whole flight. He knew that this was a way that Dean could calm down, as he was saying, but after some hours this reaction of his transformed from funny into something exasperating. In the end, Sam was as relieved as Dean when they hit land.

It was the easiest thing, traveling abroad, for the Winchester brothers. They had to use, as usual, some false credit cards and make new passports. These were the perks of being hunters…and infamous bank robbers that the police was trying to arrest. However, with a lot of effort and the help of Bobby, they succeeded on buying two tickets for the closest flight they could find, and luckily that was the next day of their research.

Talking about Bobby, he found the idea of traveling absolutely ridiculous but, to be honest, he didn't quite reject the possibility of something mysterious happening during these periods of time. Bobby, from the time that he met the boys, considered them something more than friends. They were his family and he knew that keeping them in the dark wouldn't help them with what they wanted to do. So he enlightened them more about this odd case they had found directly into their arms.

From the beginning of these findings, John had informed his friend Bobby. He had always wanted to hear his thoughts on the weird things he had been finding and he had really appreciated them, and he had taught his boys to do the same. Bobby's house was a whole library and he might have been the town drunk but his mind was golden. He knew everything about any monster or demon that there was on earth and he had saved countless times many hunters that had called him for some advice.

But to the point. According to Bobby, John had found interesting all these stuff happening to England, especially the so-called terrorists' attacks. John actually believed that these had had a deeper meaning as the police never seemed to handle them by themselves but after some years, they had abruptly stopped. It had been like they hadn't existed at all and no one, nor the news, had shown any farther concern about these events. This was something that Sam noticed too when he read about them, as he had done a lot of research during school and he had never seen any reports. He was sure that terrorists couldn't have been taken for granted.

Furthermore, John had wanted to learn more about this stuff and be able to solve the mystery, even if it would turn out to be absolutely nothing. He wanted to take the satisfaction of knowing something that many had been ignoring. But it never happened. The existence of the demon he had been looking for his whole life and his love for his kids that he couldn't leave so unprotected by travelling to another country hadn't let him finish this job. The last thing that Bobby let the Winchester brothers know was that their father hadn't been alone all that time. He had told Bobby how he had once met a person who knew about the creatures hidden in the dark and she had been the one that had provided him with many of the pictures and the documents he had gathered in the envelope that Sam and Dean had found. The phone number they found was most probably hers but the fact was that they still hadn't found her, so the only piece of the puzzle they had, had disappeared.

"Did you call her again?" Dean asked as they were now heading towards the first motel they found available and closest to the airport. Walking and holding all the bags without any help had Dean remembering how much he missed his baby. Being realistic, they couldn't have taken the car with them, and the necessity of getting a lent car was causing Dean to start changing all of his thoughts about this trip.

"Yeah… it's the voicemail again." Sam sighed as he returned his phone in his pocket. "Maybe she isn't even alive. I mean, if she's a hunter and, especially, dad's acquaintance the odds are high." he finished, regretting even thinking about it. The loss of someone was unbearable and even if he didn't know her, he would never want for someone to die. Especially if some close relatives were left behind.

Dean nodded a bit his head, not declining what his brother told. "What do we do now?"

"I thought that dad's documents were from newspapers. So, we should check the old documents, public records, police records, anything that they have around the dates that dad's papers were dated." Sam shrugged. Dean turned to look at him with a bored expression. Researching was always his least favorite thing to do on a hunt. He preferred being outside, doing something that would release the adrenaline into his blood, not standing in a room and reading things. Sam returned the look but with more excitement and irony. Dean was the one who had insisted on coming here so the last thing Sam wanted was him complaining all the time. He opened the room's door and got inside first, pointing out there wasn't any place for arguments.

* * *

Not a lot of people are known to want to pass their time in a local archive. There were, of course, certain people who liked searching old documents and wanted to read old police files and papers. Sometimes some students were visiting to get information when they had to write an essay or to do a project about different things that their professors were making them to do. Daniel was working that afternoon and he had called his pal to keep him company as he suspected that it would be a long day, as every other. An hour had passed from when he had started and he was now sitting down, listening again to his friend mumbling. The first time that he was saying his story, Daniel was interested in hearing him but after a whole year of telling it again and again it had ended up being boring. So when two men came inside, looking cautiously around the place, he stood up immediately like his seat was on fire and got near them.

"Can I help you?" he said with his nice British accent, putting his wide smile as he checked both the men standing in front of them up and down. They were both incredibly tall, but the one with the shaggy hair was taller, and they were wearing formal clothes. _They are probably from some agency_ , he thought. The shorter one flashed a grin and took out from his pocket an ID in the same time as the other one did.

"Good afternoon sir, we are reporters. Our agency sent us here to look into some of your old files from a decade ago" Sam said with a polite smile as he looked around and wished that this guy wasn't going to investigate any further the 'agency' they had supposedly come from.

"Oh yes, just give me a minute!" but before he was ready to run to bring them what they were asking for, he turned around, slapping playfully his head and returned " I didn't ask you, do you know what exactly you're looking for, you know, to be able to help you better? You are Americans, I hear!"

"What gave us away?" Dean said grinning enthusiastically but then he saw his brother who was watching him seriously. His smile remained on his face when he saw Sam but he awkwardly moved his head the other way and then looked down.

"Yes. We actually heard some weeks ago about some terrorist attacks that had been happening many years ago in this town and we wanted to learn more." Sam informed him.

Daniel frowned a bit, trying to remember what this man was referring too but nothing was coming into his mind "Which terrorist attacks do you mean?"

Dean and Sam shared a strange look.  
"The ones that were happening for almost 15 years, you can't tell us that you don't remember." Dean said, losing his previous smile, staring at Daniel. He couldn't understand how no one had paid attention to these attacks. They were some serious acts of violence and everyone seemed like they were listening to it for the first time. It wasn't the first time that he and Sam were sharing the exact same thoughts.

"Oh, I think I got what you mean. Why would a newspaper in America care about these?Nothing has happened for years." Daniel said, turning around and going to a bookcase near the end of the room and starting searching quickly. "I don't even actually know if there are many things written down."

"How so?" Sam questioned letting an ironic laugh while his eyes were showing a hint of mystery.

Daniel shrugged, coming with a small envelope and putting it in front of them. "Didn't have anything to be written I guess. I suppose they caught the guys."

"You suppose, you don't know for sure." Now Dean asked while Sam sat down on a chair and brought the file closer, opening it quickly and starting reading. Dean raised his eyebrows: "Are there any names of the people who did it? They should be, at least in the police records…" he continued and looked down to the file. They were the same that their dad had, nothing more, nothing less. The only new for them was a picture of low quality, showing the masked people who were creating the chaos that the articles were saying. But there were no police records as they were expecting, neither a paper that was mentioning any imprisonment or any names.

Dean sighed in a frustrated way while Sam tried to hide his anger inside, not trying to show how this was affecting him. He frowned in his thoughts a bit, trying to comprehend what was going on.  
"And now there is not any act indicating that comes from these terrorists…there is just silence..."

"Well, you know, there are always the thefts and the usual stuff. And this man." Daniel shuddered as he remembered the news.

"What man?" Dean asked, now the situation was gaining his attention again.

"Sirius Black…a lunatic. The police are going crazy and there are all these announcements around saying that if we see him it is essential to call the police." Daniel informed them "I didn't know this criminal but just his face on the photograph was…disturbing…"

The two brothers for one more time looked at each other with a more confused look. Why would their father know a criminal? Why would he have searched for him?  
"What was his crime?" Sam asked, afraid of knowing the answer.

"I…I actually don't know. In the news they just said he was extremely dangerous." Daniel shrugged and actually he started wondering now too why the police wanted to catch someone without saying what he did.

"Awesome." Dean exclaimed. "You don't find it weird at all that you actually don't know anything about what we are asking you. Doesn't it bother you at all?!" He continued, now annoyed by the whole situation they had gotten into.

Sam glowered at his brother for his lack of tact. They wanted to know more, not to leave their only kind of help for now get angry and throw them out of the building. In his mind, the fact that no one seemed to know something more about what his father had been looking for was a small clue. Even in the hunting world, when people, who didn't know the existence of these creatures, sensed something supernatural happening, they thought it was _something_ , even if it didn't make much sense. Maybe they are dealing with something similar. During all this time, they hadn't noticed Daniel's friend that was staring intensely at all three of them. Before Daniel could answer Dean, he spoke for the first time:  
"You think all this is weird..?" he said.

Daniel sighed as he knew what his friend would start narrating at this exact moment and looked down. Nevertheless, the brothers had turned and were looking at him with interest.  
"Who are you?" Dean asked at the same time that Daniel said "Barry, stop talking"

"What's wrong Barry? What do you mean by that?" Sam asked nicely, standing up slowly from his chair and getting closer to him with Dean.

"You wouldn't believe me, no one does." he said looking away and sighing deeply.

"You don't know about that, try us…" Sam once again said with his polite smile.

The blonde man looked around suspiciously, took a breath and moved his hand up and down to point to the others to sit down. Dean looked at Sam with a semi ridiculous expression and when they all sat down, Barry started telling the story Daniel was so bored to listen for the millionth time.

"It was the 1st of September, I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday." he started putting a mysterious voice and looking all of them with wide eyes. "As every morning, I had woken up and gotten ready for work. While I was in my office, I noticed that the coffee machine from the office didn't work, so, as usual they sent me to bring some coffee from some blocks away. I was returning from there and then I saw it." He stopped to take a deep breath.

"What did you saw?" Sam requested to know, knowing that anything now could appear useful for their research.

"A…a flying Ford Anglia…a blue one…" he said and again he looked around "No one believes me… why would they? There were two others that saw it but the next day they pretended they didn't know anything. Ha, got scared I guess…"

Silence took place as everyone was looking at Barry. Sam was thinking that it was crazy but the situation was the same. Something that many people ignored even when they claimed they saw it. Dean kept on staring at the guy, without moving, with his green eyes widened.  
"A car…that was flying. Okay, awesome!" Dean suddenly said, moving a bit on his seat and he laughed a bit.

"I know what I saw! I know it's crazy, but I know what I saw!" he said hysterically and he grabbed his bag and took out a flask with whiskey. He opened the flask and he threw his head back, drinking a large sip of the liquid inside. Dean nodded and turned to look at his brother the same time that Sam did and they shared the same thoughts. He was another nut job that they happen to meet.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sammy, this is garbage. We should leave now and throw all this stuff away." Dean said back to the motel as he was lying on his bed, watching the ceiling. He had gotten bored. At first the idea of changing a bit of scenery was appealing but now that they weren't doing anything, he was starting to "lose" his mind. He expected Sam to agree that they should leave, but his brother was now searching even more furiously on his laptop not about the old attacks, but about Black. He couldn't stop the feeling that he had something to do with all of these and even if it wasn't something supernatural, he wanted to learn why the people here were ignoring so much information. When someone escapes prison, the news usually inform the people from where he has run away and what he has done. On the contrary, now Sirius Black appeared like he was a common guy that was lost and should be found.

"You wanted to come here. We won't leave just yet." Sam said calmly without raising his head from the screen of his laptop.

"Are you kiddin' me? I said that we will go check if there's a case and just see the place, not stay here forever!"

"It's not forever. Just so we get sure that there is nothing wrong going on in here…or…in any other place." Sam shrugged indifferently, giving Dean a taste of his own medicine.

" _Awesome!_ You really think that there is something going on in here." Dean huffed as he started walking up and down the room to remain calm. "Ha, maybe, just maybe you're becoming Barry!" Dean sat immediately in front of Sam and he stared at him with a mocking sweet face and he said "Do you see the Impala flying here too? If so, please tell her that I miss her."

Suddenly Sam stood up, before shutting his laptop angrily and shouted at his brother  
"Dean, I have had it up to here with you. You can't just turn the world upside down for something and when you don't find it interesting to bail it. It makes me frustrated and you know it."

"That's the reason you want us to stay? To get back at me? That's idiotic, even for you. When there's a case, it can be seen from miles away. We are wasting our time here, full time!" Dean yelled back at his brother, furious that his brother would never agree with him even at the time he actually thought that he would. He assumed from the start that this job was rubbish and now that they're sure of it he claims the opposite.

Sam, on the other hand, had let his mind travel to the most impossible thoughts.  
"Can't you see Dean….? I don't know for sure but it seems to me that all these people have serious mind problems."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Not crazy, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and continued "They seem like they can't remember anything that we want to find. Like their memories are…I don't know. I mean, you heard what Barry said."

"Oh, I heard everything that our sweet little Barry said." Dean said mockingly at his brother.

Sam ignored his older brother:  
"Why did the ones that saw the car at first said it but now they don't remember anything? And about Black. You don't find strange that our father wrote down a criminal's name years ago. He probably knew something we don't know. Why he got in prison, what did he do? No one seems to know anything."

"I don't say I don't find it strange, I'm just saying we should leave. I find all that stuff weird but I can't see the reason to stay…" Dean said. He agreed with his brother for what he was saying, he had thought of all these things too but he didn't see where they should head next. There weren't any information that could help them.

"Anyway, I think I found something. Get this, many months ago, in a town called Dufftown in Scotland, someone claimed that Black was there. It'll be worth to go check the place, see if anyone remembers something." Sam recommended, raising slightly his eyebrows waiting for Dean's approval.

"So, what? Now will we chase a fugitive? That's like… the craziest thing we have done."

"What, is it crazier than planning to go to prison to help dad's friend? And don't forget, the police are also chasing us after, but for our world, we didn't do anything bad."

Dean sighed and muttered how stupid this plan was and then he just turned and threw his clothes in his duffle bag, realizing that he was now the one who couldn't change his brother's mind.


	3. A plan

Coldness. That was the first thing that came in both brothers' minds when they stepped out of the rented car and paced slowly around the city. It wasn't so much due to the weather but it came from somewhere inside of them and if they knew better, they would say it came straight from their soul. But that was too odd even for them to express, so they kept their thoughts private for the time being. It was morning; so many people were in the streets of Dufftown, going around in a slow or fast way to do their work.

Their first stop in this town was in a police station where they requested some information about Sirius Black while they posed as FBI agents. Of course the first question they had been asked was why some agents from a whole different country wanted to learn about Sirius' appearance many months ago. Finding a passable explanation, they found the location of where he had been seen by a local woman from the window of her house.

Their next move was to track the woman down and talk with her. For some time, around five minutes, there was a bizarre silence during which she, in front of the brothers, had been trying hard to remember what they were talking about. As the time was passing, Sam and Dean were getting more and more involved in this case. Each and every hunter was always interested in something that could not be explained easily and in things that were raising some questions about their true origin.

According to the witness, that week had been really dark for the residents of Dufftown. Police had been all around the place and they weren't local police officers. Suddenly, it became obvious that the discovery of Black's location was extremely important and still, it wasn't known to the brothers what did this criminal do to be so widely known by the police. Furthermore, the woman mentioned something about getting some strange vibes around the place during those days. Even when she said it, she shivered and her expression changed to that of pure fear.

 _Fear and nervousness were the first words that came into their minds when they were waking up in the mornings. There wasn't any explanation of why they were feeling that way but they also didn't care much to find the reason. The only thing that had been happening that unusual week was some people talking about their darkest memories and some nights that were colder and quiescent. No one had had any desire to wonder around the town during night. It had been like something was preventing it. All these had ended when, at the end of the week, some strangers, who had informed the local that they were sent by the police, had gathered the majority of people and tried to calm them down by telling them that they had nothing to worry about and that Black would be arrested in just a matter of time. As it seemed, this was proved to be wrong as he was still wandering around the grounds of England or Scotland now, almost half a year since then._

In the middle of the day the brothers decided that all this was enough and they returned defeated at the motel they had been staying. Black was like a ghost. He hadn't appeared for months and his only sighting lasted for a few minutes. He seemed really good with what he had been doing and planning and that worried them the most. Besides, Dean had always thought that monsters were easier to understand from humans.

A thing that was added in their _cannot-be-explained_ listwas the feeling of discomfort that the woman had talked about during that week in September. An explanation would be that the town locals had been worrying so much about the lunatic that had been wandering around their town that their minds were always on how he should be caught. But that wasn't enough for the boys.

* * *

"This is the dumbest thing we have ever done…" Dean muttered mostly to himself but loud enough to be heard by his brother sitting next to him.

"Don't be so sure about that. I can name you many things that didn't actually go as we planned to." his brother answered while he was looking to the map that was lying on his lap.

"Well, travelling in some wasteland without any place to go is considered stupid in my mind."

For many hours they sat in a car, going nowhere in particular but it wasn't something so unusual for them. Being on the road was something that they knew since their childhoods, with both bad and with good memories. It wasn't even strange to them that they considered the Impala to be their home. But the lack of directions and the for so long green scenery were too much for them. The only thing that had slightly changed the scenery in front of them was some train tracks that were now lost from their view.

The road was empty. They had not seen any sign of a human life around, not even something supernatural. It was just a long road extending ahead of them. Many times, while Dean was making a turn, he wished he would see a town nearby but they weren't that lucky yet. The only sound was the songs that could be heard from the car's radio. The brothers had preferred to keep the silence between them as they were both tired of this whole situation and one wrong word from one of them would cause an argument that wasn't so smart to start. So, Sam had remained staring the road ahead, considering all the possible things they could encounter while Dean was humming the rhythm of the song that was playing every time.

With a loud sigh, Sam ran his hand down his face tiredly as he leaned his head towards the window of the car, thinking that it would be useful for him to take a small nap. But something caught his eye passing by the window and he sat up quickly and in just a second he turned his head, put his arm on the seat and shouted at Dean:  
"Wait, go back! I think I saw something!"

Excitement and relief made their faces lighten up in just a few seconds, and Dean immediately turned the wheel of the car. The thing came into their view almost too quickly and as they got closer they could make out that it was a wooden sign. With professional moves, Dean parked the car on the sideway and they both got out of it at the same time so they could see the sign more clearly than they would if they stayed inside the car.

Sam narrowed his eyes while Dean let a sarcastic laugh from his lips.  
" 'Ruins ahead, better stay away.' Well, a sign that there was a civilization in here is good enough for me." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. Of course he knew the danger but in their whole life, most haunting buildings had been ready to collapse, so the warning wasn't something that could affect them so easily.

"We could check it out…I mean, if this is a place where no one would risk to go maybe-"

"A man who wanted to hide would find it appealing, yap I know." Dean completed his brother's sentence, as he realized exactly what he wanted to say. They looked at each other with understanding and they both turned towards the car. With quick moves they had taken out some things they would need, such as two loaded guns and of course knives and they headed off towards the forest ahead of them, thinking that going on foot would be more tiring but safer and subtler than with a car.

The walk continued for at least half an hour where, once again, they couldn't find anything that proved that life existed there. Dean almost thought that he saw something moving behind the trees next to them that were leading towards the unknown… something that seemed like a dark horse or something. He remained staring at the place he caught sight of this animal when Sam came to his side and asked him what happened. Nevertheless, they didn't hear or see anything else so they decided to keep going until they had found the ruins.

The leafs of the tall trees were hiding the sun and only some sunrays were passing through, making their trip easier as they at least didn't have to deal with the heat from the sun. Hills and abrupt potholes were around the place making their movements slower as they were carefully trying not to fall into them. The ambience was beginning to become colder and colder as they suddenly could see some rusted railings far away at an opening that the trees were creating. They started to quicken their moves when Dean felt a sudden feeling of flee. What were they doing here? Why were they here? They shouldn't be here, that's for sure, as they had passed many signs telling them to turn around and never come back because of the danger. Why did they want to disobey the warnings? He grabbed Sam's shoulder and pushed him back before he could get any closer to the gates.

"I think we should go." Dean exclaimed, frowning as he wasn't feeling any fear at all but only the sudden desire of leaving. "I don't think we should be here at all."

"Yeah, Dean, that's the whole purpose of why we are here." Sam replied, staring his brother with disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know man!" Dean said leaving a chuckle and he put his hands on his knees, resting a bit his body when his breath started to become rushed from the tiredness from the walk combined with the odd feeling. "I just… I think that we won't find something there. Let's just go back!"

"Dean… are you scared?" Sam said, amused for the first time after many days. His brother wasn't the type who would want to abandon a case, especially when they had finally found a clue after all the research they had done.

"Of course not. I… don't you feel it? I mean…" _it's like I can't move,_ Dean concluded the sentence in his mind, thinking that what was happening was really strange for him. Maybe it was all the things the woman had told that morning. Yeah, he was probably affected by the interview as he was sure that right now he was starting to feel the things that the citizens were feeling, months ago.

However, Sam couldn't understand what his brother was feeling. Of course, the coldness in the air, even if there was the sun in the sky, and the creepy aura that there was in this place were making his spine shiver but not in a way that he would want to leave. They had dealt with worse things than just a simple old building.  
"Come on…" Sam hit Dean's arm to help him snap out of what he was dealing with and continued walking towards the opening.

That's when they saw it. The place behind the gates was a mess… several broken pieces of ruined walls were on the ground and the grass wasn't trimmed for, as it seemed, a really long time. Dean and Sam remained hidden behind the trees and kept staring at the place, the first one with uneasiness and the other one with excitement, like a small kid would look at a hidden lollipop in a drawer. While he kept staring, Sam started getting out of his hiding spot behind the tree but suddenly he felt an insufferable pain on his forehead. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to ease the pain but when he opened them, the scenery had changed. A large castle was on the place where the ruined building stood seconds ago and he could see many little sandy trails. As quickly as before, the image went away from his eyes and there were ruins again. He made a pained expression and put his hand on a tree to keep him from falling down. At the moment that Dean saw his little brother's expression he ran by his side and with a worried voice he asked:  
"Sammy…what's wrong now with you? Hey, talk to me!" he grabbed him from both his shoulders and shook him lightly.

Sam opened his eyes, feeling the pain leaving bit by bit and with his back turned to the gates he glanced his brother.  
"Dean…I think I saw something."

"Something…like a vision? I…thought that they were over after the Demon's death." Dean said with his eyebrows raised, his eyes full with concern for his brother.

"It wasn't…exactly like that. I didn't see someone's death. I think I saw…the place, before it ended up like this. It was…beautiful." Sam said with a quiet voice and he shook his head. The pain was similar to when he was having visions but he didn't want to even consider that his demon blood would have something to do with this place. He couldn't tell his brother and the fear was arriving as he sat down on the ground, realizing that maybe his fate hadn't disappeared with the demon's death.

"I told you…we should leave…I mean, I saw a road, we could follow that path and see where it leads." Dean said, trying not to show any further concern on his voice, so to reassure his brother that everything was going to be okay.

Sam nodded quickly and stood up, ready to follow his brothers' steps in front of him, as they started moving again. He turned to see the place disappearing out of their sight as they now were walking at a path next to a big lake. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Dean seemed lost as he was turning many times around, observing the road in front of him but he decided on taking a different path, ignoring the lines. There was a large hill in front of them and then another large forest as they kept walking. If Dean's interest wasn't on then he would have been complaining about the sudden exercise he had to get through. But right now he didn't have any thoughts like that. After what seemed like another quarter of time, Dean saw something ahead and rolled his eyes.  
"Not again." He mumbled.

"What?" Sam inquired, standing at last next to him and staring at where Dean was staring. A two floored house was in front of them, which looked exactly like the haunted type. The building was ugly, looking like it would stand in its place for only a few more years.

"I know Scotland is supposed to have all these stories about haunted places but the previous one was enough for today." Dean sighed as he stared ahead.

Sam's eyes suddenly lightened up and he turned to face his brother but his excitement wasn't mirrored in Dean's face.  
"Have you got any weird… _vibe_ for this place?" Sam said, staring intently at his brother.

"Will you stop that already?! And…no…" Dean replied, rolling his eyes so much that he got dizzy.

Sam nodded slightly, staring ahead and with a light voice, he said:  
"I have a plan."


	4. Jumpin to conclusions

**Hi guys!I'm so sorry for the long delay!But don't worry, I'll complete the story. School has started and it's just difficult to plan a schedule for the updates!I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

School is a place where students learn new things that can help them in their future lives. They communicate with their schoolmates and make friendships that can last for eternity. But most importantly, a boarding school provides the safety of the students that stay there for almost a whole year. Hogwarts is one of those schools and it is widely known among all the wizarding families to be the safest place in the world. But there is always an exception to the rule. For three students, Harry, Ron and Hermione, another year at Hogwarts would probably mean they would once more be found in the eeriest and most dangerous positions.

Maybe it was just Harry Potter's luck that he couldn't find peace even in his favorite place in the world. He had faced the darkest wizard of all times, who everyone is afraid to even say his name, Lord Voldemort, two times in these three years. At first he was at the back of the head of Quirrel, who was the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and then he was just a memory that was preserved in his old enchanted diary. In his third year he expected things to get somewhat better but when did his wishes ever come true?

Sirius Black was on the loose and as it seemed, the Ministry of Magic had no success finding him. Dementors were surrounding the school at night time and they had even attacked Harry during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. That was something that Harry wanted to forget but it was sadly impossible. The only thing he could think of when he was alone was how scared but also mad he was with the criminal. When Harry learned that Black was the one who had betrayed his parents and that now he wanted to kill him, he had tried to take every chance of finding Black alone and getting his revenge, despite of Hermione's words that he was being reckless. That was something that Hermione was always saying anyway.

Today was another gloomy day for Harry, Ron and Hermione. In the morning they had received a dreadful letter from their old friend Hagrid, informing them that Buckbeak, a hippogriff, would be executed late at noon. Hagrid was known for his love for magical creatures that the majority of times were a little bit dangerous. The reason of the execution was the thing that really annoyed the three friends as it wasn't so serious. Draco Malfoy, their rival, caused this by speaking disrespectfully in front of the creature which had lead the hippogriff to scratching his arm. And, of course, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have left this incident pass without some punishment.

"That's totally unfair…poor Buckbeak" Hermione whispered with a sad voice as the three of them were walking underneath the Invisibility Cloak that Harry's father had given him. From the start of the year it had been prohibited for the students to wonder around the castle after afternoon hours so to secure their safety from the Dementors and from the criminal that could be walking at these grounds. But, these rules weren't made for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Besides they had ways, such as the cloak, so not to be seen breaking any rules and they had to go to Hagrid. They couldn't leave their gigantic and oversensitive friend pass all this alone, that's what friends were for.

They were walking slowly and really close to each other because while they were getting older and taller, the cloak was remaining the same and it was starting to become difficult for three people to get underneath the cloak and at the same time not to be seen, but they were careful enough to not get close somewhere with a lot of people. Besides, at that hour that they were going outside no one in the right mind would be where they were going.

The sun was still shining at the sky but it was slowly fading behind the trees of the forbidden forest. They finally arrived at Hagrid's hut and they knocked carefully the door. After a minute or two he opened the door and looked around with his pale face in distraught both by what would happen in some hours and from the fact that he couldn't see the person that had knocked his door.

"Hagrid, it's us. We are underneath my cloak. Let us in." Harry whispered.

"You shouldn't be here!" Hagrid whispered back but stepped aside to let them come in. Anyone, even someone who didn't know him, could understand that Hagrid wasn't in his good mood, and who could blame him. He was about to lose one of his friends. Even though it was a creature it had a soul and Hagrid couldn't stand the pain inside of him. He was lost and that was scaring even more the children who didn't know how to lighten the pain of their friend. Trying to make them comfortable, he tried to follow his routine and offer them a cup of tea but he was shaking so hard that at the end the whole table was a mess of spilled milk and broken glass. Hermione asked him cautiously in between his effort of serving the tea where and how was the hippogriff but the tension only grew thicker. It wasn't long till Hagrid had sat down and started sobbing once again from his despair.

"Can't we do anything Hagrid?" Harry asked him as he sat down next to him. "You know, Dumbledore…"

"He tried…but he couldn't ignore the decision of the commission. He told them that Buckbeak was harmless but they were scared…you know how Lucius Malfoy can be, he terrorized them… and the executioner, Macnair, he is an old friend of Malfoy…but everything will be quick and painless…and I will be by his side…" he gulped and started staring at the wall in front of him. It was like he was trying to find a shine of hope or consolation. "Dumbledore will be here; you know…he wrote me this morning…he said he wanted…he wanted to be besides me. He is a great man"

Hermione was now trying to hold back her own tears. It was so sad watching Hagrid being like this when most of the times he's their usual goofy and happy friend. Sadly, he had every right to be upset and devastated. The thing that was about to happen to Buckbeak was such an injustice that it could easily prove why the three friends loathed the Malfoys. Their effort to diffuse the current tension in the room wasn't successful as only the view of Buckbeak outside the window was reminding Hagrid that these would be the last minutes he could see his favorite _pet._

"We can stay with you." Harry suggested bravely, but Hagrid's answer wasn't positive. He respected deeply the rules in Hogwarts and even more the one who had made them, Dumbledore, and letting these three students, especially Harry, be outside the castle after the permitted hours would be like he was betraying the headmaster. So he insisted that they leave and go back to their dormitory.

For a few minutes the little hut was filled with silence. No one knew what to say in that dreadful hour and the whole ambiance had broken Hermione down, who was now struggling to hide the tears that were running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she let out a squeak and shouted loudly: "Scabbers!" Ron looked at her in disbelief but when she overturned the milk jug on the table and the squealing rat appeared in front of his eyes, he stared at it with shock.

Hermione and Ron had been fighting for months over the mysterious disappearance of Ronald's rat. He immediately said that her cat, Crookshanks, had killed his little loving pet but Hermione was always denying that accusation. Her cat might have been looking evilly the rat but that was because it was nature. Even if Crookshanks did it, Ron had no right to put the whole blame on her just because she had bought a cat. Scabbers had been looking really sick anyway.

Ron picked his rat up and looked at it lovingly, while he was trying to calm him down. The rat then started acting like crazy, moving around in his hands like it was struggling to escape from his hold, but Ron wouldn't accept it. Rapidly, Hagrid stood up and with a hurried voice he informed the trio that Fudge, Dumbledore and Macnair would arrive in any second. An argument started to develop between them as the children didn't want to leave Hagrid to face that condition alone, but he was having none of it. Just in time when someone knocked the front door of his hut, the three friends exited the small hut wearing the invisibility cloak and with cautious moves they ascended the hill that was leading towards the castle. Just they were far enough not to be able to see what was going on, they heard the spine-chilling sound of an axe cutting something in the middle. They instantly froze in their positions. Harry and Ron couldn't believe what had happened while Hermione had started crying.

Losing someone important was something unbearable. Harry knew that and he knew how devastating it would be for Hagrid to be in front of the death of something he loved. Buckbeak might have been a creature but it didn't mean that it couldn't be someone's friend. Even Hermione and Ron who hadn't, luckily, witnessed any loss of their loved ones couldn't stand the idea of it. The sun had now gone down and the darkness was slowly taking place while a chilly air blew in their faces but they couldn't react. The thing that brought the change was Scabbers' desperate attempts to escape Ron's tight grip.

"I don't understand…what has gotten over him?" Ron said loudly as he was trying to calm his rat down.

Harry saw movements in front of him and it didn't take long to realize that Hermione's red cat had appeared and was ready to attack. The only thing that he couldn't know was if Crookshanks actually knew that people were in front of him or if he was only hearing the shrieks that Scampers was making. As Hermione was trying to shoo her cat away, Scabbers succeeded in breaking free at last. Crookshanks immediately saw Scabbers moving in the grass and with a hiss he started following him. Throwing the invisibility cloak of him, Ron flew behind the cat as quick as he could to catch his rat before the cat did.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as quietly as she could, if that's possible.

Now the darkness was thicker than before. In their quick moves they couldn't understand their surroundings but they were following the noises that Ron was making instead. When they reached him, he had succeeded in catching Scabbers who was now squealing from the inside of his pocket and Hermione tried to push the invisibility over them quickly, in fear of getting caught by someone.

An eerie growl was the next thing that they heard and they stopped every movement. Behind them there was a big black dog with grey eyes that were sparkling with rage. Harry made an effort to grab his wand and attack the dog but he wasn't successful. The dog with a high jump kicked him on the chest and grabbed Ron's arm with his teeth and started dragging him towards an unknown destination in the dark. Harry, confused, stood up but before he had stood straight something else hit him across his face and from what he heard, Hermione had the same luck with him. When he grabbed his wand and made a small light at the tip of it he faced the biggest let down he could have this year. Without them realizing it, they had gotten near the Whomping Willow.

The Whomping Willow was a tree that had been planted many years ago for unknown reasons, as it seemed that its only job was to make anyone's life that came across it full of pain. Its long branches were whipping in every direction, making it nearly impossible to find a way out of it. But the most frightening thing wasn't that but the fact that Ron was now near the tree's trunk and the dog kept dragging him like he was a plastic doll. His body suddenly disappeared from their view as he was swallowed by a mysterious hollow in the tree. The only part of his body that could be seen were his legs, his only hope of getting away but with an eerie whip from a branch of the tree his one foot broke and now he was nowhere to be found.

His voice screaming for help could be heard from where he disappeared getting further and further away. Harry hoped that he would continue hearing it in fear of something bad happening if Ron wasn't shouting.

"RON!" Harry shouted in despair as he attempted to follow his best friend wherever the dog was taking him, never wondering the consequences that this could cause. But the Whomping Willow hadn't ended its part of the game. It carried on moving its branches in each and every way possible, hitting any space that the two standing friends could think of running.

"Harry, we have to run and ask for help" Hermione shouted at him. Her robe was full of blood as it seemed that the willow had hit her hard on her shoulder.

"No. The animal is so big that it can easily eat him alive. We won't make it…" Harry answered at her with his voice full of worry for the physical integrity of his best friend.

"But… we can't help him without any kind of help!" At that exact moment a big bough flounced at their side, causing them to move abruptly from their places.

"Since the dog succeeded on passing through the passage, then we will be able to do it too!" Harry yelled at her while still trying to find a way between the dangerous branches.

In desperate attempts, Hermione began shouting loudly for help while she was jumping up and down on the place she was standing. They were expecting any kind of help from anyone that would happen to pass by this place at this exact moment. The last thing they were expecting though, was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks to be able and willing to lend a hand, or, in the right words, a paw, to solve the problem. With incredible moves, he achieved on passing every single branch that was interrupting its way and when he reached the tree, he pressed a specific place on the tree's trunk which ended the hazardous movements of the tree.

"Crookshanks…?" Hermione muttered reluctantly and she grabbed Harry by his arm. "How did he know?"

"He is friends with the dog. I have seen them together…Let's go, and have your wand prepared…" Harry replied quickly.

They looked at each other for a brief moment and then they went directly with determination towards the place where they saw their friend disappear. They didn't know that things would change suddenly without them being prepared of what to expect and that a lot of questions that have been raised during all this year would be answered. But, moreover, one last thing they couldn't know was that a pair of hazel eyes, hidden professionally behind a tree, was watching them with shock and wonder as they disappeared underground.

* * *

The room that the two friends ended up in was full of dust and it was really messy. The wallpaper was ripped apart, the floor was full of stains and the furniture was broken, like someone or something had smashed it with fury. The windows were shielded with pieces of wood. In other words, Harry and Hermione weren't happy with the place that they had ended up in. But even though they were scared, they continued further inside, bravely, ready to fight the dog that had pulled Ron inside there.

At the left side of the room there was a door which lead to a nearly dark corridor. Before Harry got inside the corridor, he heard his friend's voice:  
"Harry…" Hermione whispered "I think we are in the Shrieking Shack."

Harry frowned as he stared at the furniture and whispered back at Hermione "Ghosts can't do things like that"

In that exact moment a loud thump was heard from upstairs. They both looked up and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand with such force that it could stop his blood flow at that body part. He looked at her and then at his hand and she immediately loosened up her grip. With cautious moves they got inside the corridor which lead to a battered staircase. Every single step was covered in a thick layer of dust. The only thing that now could be seen on the steps was a long strip that indicated that the dog had pulled Ron to the next floor.

The two students got close to the first step and with same movements they murmured "Nox" and the light on their wand tip switched off automatically. With the tips of their feet they ascended the stairs, careful enough not to make any noise and alert the dog that they were near. When they reached at the end, they saw a small wooden closet that was in the same condition as the other parts of the house and next to it a door. A soft groan and a deep, strong growl could be heard from inside the room. They exchanged a quick look, and with their wands raised they got inside with quick movements.

When they got inside, they first thing they saw was Crookshanks, who was lying on a luxurious but dust double bed. Next to him was Ron who was groaning in pain while he was holding his broken ankle.

Harry and Hermione run immediately next to him:  
"Ron are you okay?!" Hermione asked with her voice full of worry.

"The dog, where is it?"

"There is no dog" Ron said loudly "It's a trap Harry! He's an animagus."

"What?" Harry whispered not fully understanding what his friend was talking about. But following Ron's gaze he turned and what he saw made his breath stop. A man with greasy and tangled hair closed the door and stared darkly at the three children in front of him. He was so thin and pale that his head was like a skull and if his eyes weren't shining darkly, they could easily say that he was a dead man walking. Sirius Black smiled vaguely, revealing his yellowed teeth.

"Expelliarmus." He shouted pointing with Ron's wand at them. Harry and Hermione's wands flew from their hands and Black caught them on the air. Then he moved closer, his eyes glued to Harry. "I knew you would come to save your friend. That is something your father would do for me. It was very brave from your behalf that you didn't run and ask for help from your professors. I'm grateful… you helped me a lot." He said with a voice that clearly wasn't used for a long time.

The comment about his father was the thing that outraged Harry the most. A flame of hate filled his chest that made the fear disappear. The first time in his life he wanted to grab his wand and not use it to defend himself and his friends but to kill. With an expression full of rage he was about to run towards Black and hit him but his friends caught him by the arms and pulled him back with force.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." Ron declared with passion.

"Sit down, you will hurt your leg even more." Black stated calmly at him.

"Did you hear what I said?!" Ron pronounced weakly, grounded on Harry so not to feel the pain that was shooting from his leg. "You will have to kill and the three of us!"

"No, only one will die tonight." Black said and his smile reappeared on his dirty face.

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted and with a jerk of his body he got rid of Ron and Hermione's hands and he bolted on Sirius. His disadvantage of this attack was that the young boy had forgotten his age, his magic and the fact that he had half the strength that a man in Black's age could have. The only thing that he was thinking was that he wanted to do the worst thing possible to Sirius Black. He wanted to make him suffer as he had suffered from him. Bewildered by Harry's display of daring, Black didn't raise his wand. In contrary Harry grabbed his hand and with a hit he made him throw the wands the he was holding. With his other hand, Harry punched his enemy right on the head. Black got dizzy by the force and he felt on the floor but with his free hand he grabbed Harry by the neck and he started choking him.

Harry's friends immediately got in action. Hermione kicked Sirius on the face while Ron tried to get hold of the thrown wands. Black let Harry got with a pained growl. Without waiting any other chance he followed Ron's example and the black haired student desperately dragged his body on the floor to grab his wand. Seeing where he wanted to go, Crookshanks jumped on Harry's arm and he started scratching him in any attempts to slow him down. But no one and nothing could stop Harry now. He kicked away the cat and he raised his wand, threatening now at Black.

"Get away!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione. He didn't need to tell them twice. The fight had made them weaker and willingly they moved aside, Hermione on hands and knees and Ron moved limping on the bed. His face was now paler indicating that the pain on his ankle had gotten worse.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius whispered. He was sitting on the corner of the room, staring intensely Harry who was now stepping closer at him. He was breathing heavily, his face was appearing to start bruising and his noise was bleeding.

"You murdered my parents." Harry answered with his voice shaking lightly, but his grip on his wand was steady.

"I am not denying it." Black said softly "But you should know the whole story."

"The whole story?!" Harry repeated, his rage reappearing slowly. "You betrayed them to Voldemort. That's enough for me!"

"You have to listen to me!" Black said and in his voice there was an imperative note. "Because, if you don't you will regret it… you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand better than you think!" Harry uttered and now the shaking in his voice was more intense. "You didn't listen her begging. You didn't listen my mother trying to save me from her murderer! You are responsible for this, you!"

And then a noise could be heard from downstairs! Hermione's eyes filled with hope and she started shouting:  
"We are upstairs! We are upstairs with Sirius Black, hurry!"

Black stood up astonished and he looked around to find any place to flee. Harry hadn't turned around like the rest of people. He had remained staring dangerously at Black. And then the door opened with force and red sparkles filled the room. Remus Lupin, the children's professor came inside with his wand raised at one hand. First he looked around the place trying to find something that was not there. He frowned and then he glanced from Ron who was sitting on the bed, to Hermione who was looking at him with wide eyes at the corner, to Harry who was staring at Black dangerously and in the end at Black, who was bleeding heavily.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The wands flew again on the air leaving everyone wandless and gazing at Lupin waiting him to make his next move on Black. They expected him to cuff him with magic and call immediately the dementors. They expected him to question the students if he had done something to them. But the only thing that Lupin did was to ask with a calm voice at Black "Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry couldn't understand what he meant. He looked surprised at his professor wondering for who he was talking about. Without knowing what to do he turned and looked at Black's reaction. The criminal's face was completely unreadable. For a moment he stood there without making any noise and after some seconds he started raising his hand and pointing at Ron who was perplexed.

"But then…" Lupin whispered looking intensely at Sirius, like he was reading him mind. "…why didn't he appear all these years? Unless if…" Lupin's expression changed and become more shocked than it was before "…unless if he… got your position…without telling me."Black nodded with his head without taking his eyes from Lupin.

"Professor" Harry interrupted them with strong voice "What exactly are you-"

But he didn't manage to complete his question, because his voice was lost in his throat with what he saw. Lupin had lowered his wand, had run towards Black, helped him stood up and then he hugged him. Harry felt like an idiot and he was feeling that his legs would bail him in any minute. He heard a "No" and turned to see that Hermione had moved from her place and she was staring at Lupin with the same expression!

Lupin let Black and turned to face them but when he opened his mouth another loud voice was heard after a loud thump filled the room with dust. A tall man with a gun raised towards them but mostly at the two adults appeared from behind a table in a dark corner. His green eyes were shocked but his expression was hard, like someone who knew what he was doing.

"What the hell is happening in here?!" he shouted angrily.


	5. Creating conflicts

_One Hour Ago_

Many words were wandering around Dean's mind as he was heading towards the small creepy hut that was standing in front of him. Unbelievable, idiotic, awesome were some of them. During his small but crazy life he had done many things that he had to bear the consequences afterwards, but the only thing he hadn't done was leaving his younger brother alone without offering some kind of help. He didn't even understand when Sam succeeded on making him agree with his stupid plan. Maybe it was around the long talking and the pathetic puppy eyes that his brother was usually doing, from when he was a baby, to play all the people around his fingers. And that's exactly what he did with Dean.

And now, as he was standing outside the nearly ruined wooden door, he tried to reevaluate the possibilities of something worthy being in there. The thought that they were spending their time without a purpose all these days was bringing him enough anger and distraught to almost forget his worry about his brother, or even his deal. Almost. Rolling his eyes and with a big breath and he got inside the hut quickly and shut the door without making a sound. A disgusted look took place on his face as he looked around the suffocating and dirty environment around him.

With careful movements, he took his gun and started observing the place while walking straight ahead. There weren't many things worth to observe and there wasn't enough light inside, as the windows were shielded with large pieces of wood. Only some rays of sun were able to come through but now that the sun was going down it wasn't enough. There was so much dust in there that it made Dean think that even if it was being cleaned by ten people, it would need a week to get completely spotless.

"This place sucks." He thought, still extremely revolted by all the mess he was seeing in front of him. Furniture destroyed, wallpapers ripped apart, big scratches on the wall in every corner that he turned to look. He narrowed his eyes a bit and got closer to one of the scratches that were on the wall. When he was near enough, he put his hand on it and examined it carefully. "Something was really pissed in here." He sighed and dropped his hand from the wall, now searching for his phone. He was pretty sure that in their attempts to find a killer, they ended up finding probably a monster's layer… or with more exact words, a werewolf's layer. But thinking the state of the place and that there wasn't anything near this hut, like a village or something, indicated to him that this werewolf would be long gone from here. In spite of this, it was his job to inform his brother and make him believe that they needed to research more now on this case and come back when they were ready. Or not.

The determined smile on his face, however, left his face when he saw that there was not signal. "Great…" he thought as he rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Dean turned around to observe the place once again and now stared at the stairs that were leading in another floor. With a sigh leaving his mouth, he grabbed his gun once again and started moving silently upstairs. It was certain for him that he wouldn't find anything new but his experience told him that a gun was always needed, even if no one has been threatening you, yet.

And his assumptions ended up being true. Even this floor was as dusted and destroyed as the rest of the hut. The only difference was that now there was a room that, when he got inside, he realized that it used to be the bedroom, when the place was used properly. His mind started travelling to the reason why this place was deserted in the first place. His thoughts of a werewolf being here were probably correct,, and the only thing that mattered to him was how long before it was. Maybe decades but even then, maybe the hut was being used by a small family, or a person who happened to be the monster, or was killed by one. He looked around for any old traces of blood but after examining almost all the floor, he didn't find anything. So, no murder or the murderer had tried to hide the evidence, which leads to this thing having happened a long time ago.

Observing the place from where he stood, he made up his mind and realized that he is probably losing his time. The new found case he happened to find was closed long ago and he couldn't do anything about it. Especially when he didn't have any methods of searching in an abandoned building and when his phone couldn't be connected with the internet. His luck was always being against him and that irritated him, to say the least. With a heavy sigh, he got nearer the bed and tried to dust it a bit which lead to a small cloud of dust appearing in front of him and disturbing his breathing. After easing his coughs, he sat on the bed with a semi disgusted look appearing once more on his face.

How did he end up in this situation anyway? And he wasn't referring only to the current one. His life, in general, was full of surprises and while most people like surprises, he couldn't share the same feelings. Actually he couldn't remember any time that something had surprised him in a good way and it was something that he had gotten used to it. He had accepted his fate long time ago, when he was old enough to realize that this thing, this job would be the death of him. But why was his mind misbehaving all of a sudden? Death was something that he had accepted not to be afraid of from a young age, and that he'd do anything for his brother. And, of course he hadn't regretted anything that he did. He would gladly have taken any time his brother's place, just so Sam would be safe, just as their father had instructed. However, the way of leaving his life was something that he dreaded.

His head turned abruptly and his gun was out in no time when Dean heard a noise. Someone was screaming and he was sure that he was able to hear a dragging sound. "Crap…" he muttered annoyed. When was he so lucky? With quick moves he spotted a large wooden wardrobe, as it seemed. Without any second thoughts, he glanced quickly outside the bedroom and within seconds, he was well hidden inside a closet, whishing for all these to end up soon.

* * *

 _Now_

The room was filled with silence as each person in there didn't know what to do and what to say. Lupin was staring at the stranger with wonder but he wanted to explain the situation to his students, Black appeared like he didn't care much for the new addition in the room but was staring at Ron's direction and the three students were looking from their professor, to the criminal, to the stranger.

"Drop that down…" Lupin said at the man staring at them calmly, deciding that firstly he needed to limit the questions. He didn't know exactly what he was holding but he knew that it was more dangerous than it looked. And from Hermione's and Harry's expressions when they saw it, he understood that it meant no good.

"You drop that…shitty wood down! What the ...who are you?!" the man with the short dirty blonde hair said again with a loud and clear voice.

"Just, calm down." The professor tried again to reason with him.

"Calm down? You seem to be best buddies with a criminal who wants to kill some kids and you tell me to calm down. Just get back and throw the stick down." He answered still holding his gun with a strong grip now fully aiming at Lupin and Black. Lupin, deciding that this was the best option, raised his hands in the air but still held his wand, to show to the intruder that he meant no harm. He was the one that was afraid of what the stranger could do.

"We mean no harm to you. We want to solve the problem that has been created. If you just tell us from where…" Lupin said with a calm voice. Maybe if he showed the man that he was logical he wouldn't do anything abruptly.

"No harm?!" Dean and Harry shouted at the same time and just glanced each other for a second.

"He killed my parents and you expect me to sit here and listen to what he's got to say! I thought we could trust you!" Harry said with rage in his voice. At this moment he didn't care for anything. Neither that the man in front of them was probably a muggle, nor that he was holding a gun. Of course when he jumped in the room, he was afraid but his words showed that Harry and he had one common. They both wanted Sirius Black dead and he didn't care for the reason.

"Harry, if you just listen to me and…" Lupin started reasoning. He had seen a strange name on the map. _Dean Winchester_ , but his mind was clouded when he saw the name of his friend on it too. The friend who he thought had been killed for so long. He glanced for a minute at Ron's hands and his pet rat but Hermione's voice interrupted his speech.

"No! We trusted you. And all this time you've been his friend." She shouted as she took a careful step in front to show courage. She looked with a scared look first at her friends and then at the armed man. She was smart enough to understand the danger that was laying with him however she didn't want to mess her train of thoughts. She stared at him and hoped that her next words won't lead him to shoot and kill one of them, although he didn't seem like a dumb guy. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." As she hoped and merely expected the man's eyes widened and he pointed now only at Lupin, who was still standing with his hands in the air.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked extremely thrilled that she knew. Of course, he knew about the girl's mental capacity but he was being careful. Too careful to be honest for someone at her age to figure out.

"Since professor Snape set the essay." Hermione answered still with her brilliantly courageous poise.

"Well well Hermione, you really are the brightest witch I've ever met!" Lupin started again, with a sincere smile that Dean couldn't understand, yet still he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Sirius' voice was heard for the first time since their arrival. "Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him." His hoarse and loud voice was audible and he was pacing up and down, seeming that he hadn't noticed anything that has happened around him in the past few minutes.

"No one will kill anyone in here, do you hear me? Am I making myself clear?" Dean warned him with the same dark tone in his voice. "You, wolfie, make a good argument of why I shouldn't kill both of you monsters right now, and don't tell anything about kids being in front of this. I'll come back to them later!" he continued. Hermione had showed them her courage but it was nothing compared to what Dean was showing to them now. However the only thing that was a thrill to all of them was how a muggle could immediately believe about the werewolf part.

"Sorry young man, if you just...put the thing down and explain to us how you got here, I will be glad to help you with all these stuff. Sirius, he's right. Wait…" Remus declared.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius' voice reached a new level as his crazy eyes landed on his friend.

"Dude, you're not in a position to speak right now!" Dean stated as he took a step closer to Sirius and primed his gun.

As he saw the movement, Lupin aimed his wand at Dean and with a quick flick Dean was on the floor, restrained by some ropes that had appeared from the thin air. The students exhaled with wide eyes and Lupin kicked the gun away from the man. "I'm really sorry for that. I swear that I'll free you when you and my students hear the whole story, even if you don't understand anything." Dean was taken aback from this. He got that this guy was a werewolf but a witch…wizard too. And how could all of them take their powers only from a piece of wood? He was gaining more anger but he could see that he wasn't in state of doing anything but wait for Sam.

"He's a muggle, Remus, what did you expect?" Sirius exclaimed mockingly as he shared a glance with Dean.

"How did you get in here?" Remus asked, still staring with kinder eyes, at Dean.

"On foot!" Dean mocked at him. "You should know what I am, I have hunted your kind. The only thing was that she didn't know what she was!"

"Hunted?" Ron said from the bed. "Muggles aren't supposed to know about werewolves, are they?" he questioned his friends that came from a world without magic. However Hermione and Harry were lost too. The night was getting more and more confusing and still the information they were getting were few.

"What are you calling me people, that's not even a word." Dean exclaimed while shaking his head in disbelief.

"The only thing I want to know is if you could see the castle…have you been inside the railings?" It was a start to know who the man and what he was capable of doing so Remus found logical to ask him that. Sirius was getting more frustrated and was now holding his head while he had stopped moving around. Dean's silence was the answer that Remus wanted. "The warding is still good." He sighed and turned to watch the trio, then his friend. "I wasn't helping Sirius all this time. And if you give me a chance, I'll explain to you. Here…" and with that he extended the arm that was holding the students' wands. They took their property with wonder as they didn't expect a guy who was supposed to be bad to allow them to be armed. Dean couldn't understand what was happening and he was feeling like he was only a flee at that moment. He didn't know them and they didn't know him. The only thing he was searching for with Sam was Black and now that he had found him he understood that Sam was right to believe there was a case here. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the werewolf getting closer and he moved a bit in false attempt to escape from the ropes. Lupin stopped his movements for a second and soon after he kneeled and started cutting the ropes. "Now you and the children have the high power in here and I'm…" he finished untying Dean and he stood up putting his wand in his belt "wandless. Now will you hear my story?"

Although Harry was furious, he couldn't see that their professor was being honest until now. But he didn't know what to think anymore. In only half an hour they met Black, Lupin seemed to be his friend, a guy they don't know but apparently knows more things than a normal muggle appeared and now Lupin tells him that it's not what it seems to be. If the whole situation was a lesson he would have failed. Dean stood up, relieved that he was standing once again but confused from the entire behavior of the man he wanted to kill. He glanced at the door for a second but he was a Winchester. Fleeing wasn't the solution and, anyway, he could listen what the man had to say, like his brother would do if he was here. Which brought back in his mind…where the hell was Sam? Distraught took place on his face as the worst possible scenarios took over his mind and he moved to lean on the wall next to the kids.

"Young man, you don't have to be afraid, I won't do anything as long as you all listen to me and you are willing to help me figure out who you are." Remus said now smiling softly at him. Dean narrowed his eyes again but didn't make any move to leave.

"If you haven't been helping him all this time" Harry started saying while he was looking at Black with hate "how did you know that he was here?"

"From the map. An enchanted map. Harry…" he pointed at the kid with the raven hair "gave it to me when I caught him wandering in the castle alone at prohibited hours. That's how I came here this night. I was in my office and I was studying it…"

"You know how it works?" Harry asked him warily.

"Of course." Lupin answered like it was the most obvious thing to say. "I am one of the makers. Moony. That was the nickname that my friends used to call me in school." He smiled as some memories from the old days came at his mind. He started moving up and down and looked at everyone inside the hut in the eyes to be able to look at their expressions. Sirius has sat on the bed with his head on his hands next to an agitated Ron who immediately went a few inches away dragging his leg along.

Two questions could be heard the next moment, one from Harry and one from Dean who were both thirsty for answers but for different reasons.

"Will you tell me what this freaking map is?"

"You made the map?"

"The map is enchanted to show every person in this area, in this castle that you couldn't see. We are wizards and you are inside our school while you shouldn't be able to be here. How did you do it?" Lupin answered the first question and then he tried to solve the other story.

Dean thought a bit his words, trying not to make obvious that there was someone else with him and replied "First I was in a forest and I saw the railings but in front of me I could see only a building ready to fall. Actually, why couldn't I get inside? You said it was some sort of…warding?"

"Yes. The ministry of magic…" in that Dean looked at him in shock. How didn't any hunter, Bobby for example, know this magic community? They had a ministry for god's shakes. "Our world is secret from your world as the people who don't know magic would do crazy things if they knew. But you are different. How do you know?" Remus asked, fearing that he will regret the young man's answer.

"I'm a hunter. Let's say people that have seen paranormal things happening and have decided to kill those bastards to help the people who leave in the shadows." Dean didn't know how else he could explain what he was doing for a living. He thought that this was the best way, explainable and fearful at the same time. "From what I've known…witches, most of them, sell their souls to the devil to have their power. So…" he raised his eyebrows in wonder as he watched everyone to see their reactions. Hermione let a sound, like a short scream, and hid her mouth behind her hand, Ron's eyes widened and Harry narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

Lupin let a small laugh and shook his head "This is not from where we get our power. We are born with it; it's in our blood and not because of some deal. The ones that you are referring to are probably muggles who wanted to know more than they were capable of."

"What do you mean…the devil?" a distressed Hermione asked Dean with eyes that wanted to take all the knowledge in but were hiding so much fear of the answer.

"Sorry, love, to break it for you but demons are real. And there are many other monsters that wait in the dark to make you your dinner in no time, but that you know…" and he turned to look at Lupin with a dangerous smirk on his face. He still didn't know what he wanted to say but he couldn't ignore that he was a thing that they were hunting, as innocent as he seemed to be.

Lupin stood there for a moment, making eye contact with the man. Black had raised his head again to give him the same dangerous look but Lupin moved again and shook his head once more, like a professor does when his favorite student says the wrong answer "You are right about wanting to help people by hunting monsters, like me. But you're wrong to still believe that I want to harm you. If I wanted, you would probably have noticed by now." Dean eyed him for a second and then he moved his hand, meaning for him to continue explaining the situation.

"The point is, I was watching the map because I had the suspicion that you, Ron and Hermione would attempt to get out of the castle to visit your dear friend Hagrid, before the execution of the hippogryff. Am I right?" he smiled softly at the children in front of him "Even though you were wearing your father's enchanted cloak, Harry…"

"You know about my cloak?" Harry asked in wonder once again as he understood that his professor knew more things than he thought he would.

"I saw countless times James wearing that thing and disappearing" Lupin said once again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The point is that, even with the cloak on, you appear in the map. So I saw you heading towards Hagrid's hut. After twenty minutes you left and you were going towards the castle but someone else was with you."

"What?" Harry shouted "No, we were only three."

Lupin didn't pay attention to Harry and continued his speech "I couldn't believe my eyes" he said without stopping the pacing. "I thought that the map was lying. How could he be with you?"

"But no one was with us!" Harry repeated interrupting him once again.

"And then I saw another person, coming closer to you. It was Sirius Black. I saw him dragging with him two of you inside the whopping willow…"

"Whopping willow…?" Dean said now standing straight. Why did he let his brother wander alone in this place? And why the wolfie was talking about another guy in a room.

"He dragged ONE of us." Ron exclaimed with anger.

"No Ron" Lupin said "Two." Now he stopped his movements and stared at Ron only. "Do you allow me to give a look at your rat?" At that time Dean noticed that the red head kid was holding a mad rat in his hands and just gave him a strange look. Who has a pet rat?

"What do you thing the rat can do?" Dean uttered with a mocking voice as he glanced at Lupin and then at the rat.

"Yeah!" Ron said amazed "What Scabbers has to do with all these?"

Dean stared at Ron in a shocked face once again "Scabbers…?" he nodded his head and decided…this was a nut house not a school.

"He is important, trust me." Lupin replied "Can you show him to me, please?"

Ronald hesitated for a minute but then he raised Scabbers, who was trying desperately to escape, by his hairy rat tail. Crookshanks stood up and made a threatening sound from the back of its neck. Lupin got closer to Ron and started examining Scabbers. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Dean, who was more curious than ever in his life, started moving closer to see the rat too but the only thing he could see was how ugly this creature was.

"What?" Ron asked anxiously as he was afraid of his rat's condition "What's wrong with my rat?" he questioned Lupin as he took Scabbers and held him tight.

"He's not a rat." Black exclaimed with fury all of a sudden.

"What do you mean? Of course he is a rat!"

"He is not, Ron." Lupin answered him patiently "He's a wizard." Dean was watching Lupin, then Sirius and then Scabbers. He was sure that he couldn't see something human in that rat.

"Animagus! And his name is Peter Pettigrew!" Black said and all the heads in the room turned to look at the rat.

* * *

Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry for not uploading for such a long time. Just so you know, I will complete this fanfiction but my schedule is a bit...tight! Thank you for the support and for liking my story so far!


	6. Revelations,revelations

Dean raised his eyebrows in wonder. The last thirty minutes were the most confusing and painful for his mind ever! He went from being tied by some invisible ropes that appeared from the point of a wooden stick to having a chat with the most weird company he had ever imagined; three students of a magical school, a werewolf, a criminal and a rat, that wasn't a rat but it was a person, a real person. And it had a name. He didn't know what to believe and what not to. People who happened to practice magic were dangerous and usually ended up in a killing spree. But these ones…He just couldn't imagine the redhead or the fluffy haired girl being murderers, being something that deserved to be hunted. He needed more answers than the ones that were given to him but the story was developing slowly and mostly to prove the, so called, innocence of Black, who, in Dean's mind, didn't seem much innocent at all. He seemed more like a lunatic who was being held back from his purpose, which was…to kill…the rat. He shook his head and just stared with wide eyes at Scabbers, trying to understand how this rat could appear more like a human to him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the same state as Dean was. They weren't prepared for all of these to happen this day, they only wanted to support Hagrid and instead had ended up in a haunted hut with a dangerous criminal, their professor and a muggle, who they just didn't know how he ended up here or how he knew for stuff like magic or magical creatures. However the last thing they heard was the most absurd thing…Scabbers, the rat that they know for three years (and Ron for twelve) was someone who was thought to be murdered by Sirius Black. The three friends looked at each other and turned to their elders.

"You're mental…both of you. Scabbers has been in my family for twelve years." Ron was the first of them to speak and express everyone's opinion and Hermione let an ironic laugh.

"Twelve years…?" Dean asked still looking at the rat. "Isn't that too long for a rat to be alive?" He looked at Ron who was gaping at him trying to find an answer as he held his pet with more protection and then turned to Remus who just gave a smile of gratitude.

"So? We took really good care of him and I suppose that extended his life!" Ron explained, trying to convince the others as he was still pretty sure that all the adults in this room were crazy.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead. He killed him." Harry exclaimed and pointed at Black's face, not paying much attention to the words that have been said by the two others.

"I wanted to kill him but he mocked me. Although now he won't be able to escape." And with these words Black rushed on Scabbers. Ron screamed in pain as Black fell on him on his broken leg. Lupin and Dean both reacted in seconds. Lupin was the first to arrive near Ron and he tried to pull his friend of the injured child.

"Sirius, wait! We first have to explain ourselves to them." Lupin said the moment he rushed to him.

"We will explain lat…" but Black didn't succeed on finishing his sentence. The first thing Dean did to protect Ron was to find the perfect chance when Lupin was pushing him back and throw a punch at Black. That led to Sirius losing his stability and falling down while holding his cheek which had already started bruising. Dean stood in front of the children in a protective manner, glared at Black and just shrugged at Lupin.

"You said that you'll explain. For every time he tries any funny business I will not respect anyone and attack. I don't need my guns when I have this." And then he raised his fist in the air to show what he was talking about.

With a growl Black stood up and charged on Dean now in anger. Everything happened within seconds. He kicked him hard on the stomach and punched him on the face, throwing him down in force. As he was thrown down, Dean held Black by the shoulders and using his weight in favor of him he managed to take Black down with him. Before anyone could continue, Lupin went in the middle and pulled Black away as he was trying to strangle Dean.

"Stop it. Both of you, you're losing the point here." Lupin said as he was holding back Sirius and Dean was just sitting down, not moving from his spot just staring at Black. He only attacked because Sirius wanted to go on the fight. He felt a shaking arm on his shoulder and he looked up, seeing the young girl attempting to help him stand up and the raven haired boy, standing behind her, extending his arm to help him too. They didn't know him but just from the fact that he rushed to help Ron when he needed it was enough for them to keep in their mind that this stranger may be useful after all. He stood up and glared at Black who hadn't stopped trying to escape from Lupin's hands.

"Just calm down and let me do the talking. You owe them some explanation." Lupin shouted.

"I don't owe anything to this muggle." Black said still with anger. He knew he had to prove his innocence but he wouldn't stand without fight when a stranger would act like this. Any stranger and not because he wasn't a wizard. That didn't matter to him at all.

"You, then, owe to the children, especially Harry... you owe the truth to Harry, Sirius." Lupin stated breathing heavily due to restraining his friend all these minutes. Sirius stopped fighting to escape and stood up, with his eyes still glued on Scabbers who was giving his own fight in Ron's hands.

"Okay then. Tell them. But fast, I want to commit the murder that I was put in jail for."

"You are both lunatics!" Ron said, looking around for help by his two friends and even Dean. "I'm done listening to you. I'm leaving." And with these words he stood up with the help of his uninjured leg.

"Kid, I think it's best to sit down." Dean said, getting closer and pushing him lightly to sit down. "As they say, they want the rat. So, leaving with it won't do any good." Dean shrugged with a funny expression, not believing himself saying those words. The truth is, he didn't believe a word of all these. He didn't know anyone who could transform into an animal, especially a rat and when he hadn't seen something, he wouldn't believe it. However, even if these two were wasting time to tell a lie and then attack, even then it would be better to wait, show that you agree with them and then be ready for the imminent strike. Anyway, that would be something that Sam would probably do, if he was here. Trying to reason and understand these people and as he wasn't here, it would be best for Dean to act like him. With the exception of not believing anything they say.

"Are you serious? You want to believe that he escaped prison only to kill a rat, my rat?" Ron exclaimed looking at Dean like he was crazy now while Dean was actually accepting Ron's thoughts the most.

"The man is right Ronald." Remus said, raising his wand towards Ron but actually pointing at the moving rat. "The only thing I want from you is to hold Peter tight till the end."

"It's not Peter, his name is Scabbers!" Ron shouted as he was once again pushed down slowly by Dean who was staring at the wooden stick in front of him. Harry and Hermione were by Ron in a second, looking at the two adults in front of them in curiosity and anger. Ron tried to put Scabbers in his pocket but Scabbers was strongly fighting back. Harry helped Dean put Ron on the bed and then, ignoring Black, he said:  
"There are people who saw Pettigrew die. The rode was full of people when the explosion happened."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw." Black shouted angrily as he was still watching Scabber's fight to escape from Ron's grip.

"We all thought that Sirius killed Peter that day." Lupin agreed. "I believed it myself, until I saw the map tonight. The map never lies, Harry. Pettigrew is alive. And Ron is holding him."

"Wait…" Dean said, sitting on the couch beside Ron too. "The explosion you are referring to, _Scar_ " referring to Harry as he now saw the lighting scar on his forehead "is the gas explosion that happened like, thirteen, twelve years ago?"

As Harry turned to look at Dean with a confused and, for the first time, amused expression and nodded, Lupin smiled and he was the one to reply:  
"Yes, that's what we made your people believe it happened. It was the only reasonable cause that they could think."

"Okay…?" Dean stated and with an awkward move with his hands he continued "let's go…back to the rat-man."

For a few seconds the silence was heavy and the only thing that could be heard were Scabber's shouts. Dean was feeling really uneasy as he was the one who led the conversation elsewhere and now everyone was trying to gather their thoughts again while looking at his direction. Luckily for Dean, Hermione was the first one to speak with a shaking voice towards Lupin, in an attempt to reason with him:  
"But, professor, Scabbers can't be an animagus and you know that too."

"And why is that?" Lupin asked her calmly like they were sitting in the class and he was doing a simple lecture.

"Because everyone would know that Peter Pettigrew was an animagus." Hermione started explaining. "We did a lesson with professor McGonagall about animagi and I studied really well about that matter. The Ministry of Magic is tracking every single wizard and witch that has the capability of transforming into an animal. They are recorded and not only the animal they transform but all the details of their image. I looked it up and found that only seven wizards were animagi the last century. And Pettigrew wasn't one of them."

Everyone, except Lupin, was astonished by Hermione's knowledge for this stuff. Dean's mind actually felt a bit unease at the thought of her and Sam talking about research and anything brainiacs talk about. Harry was admiring her in his mind. He wasn't able to gather all his thoughts when Lupin started laughing.

"You are right, Hermione. But the Ministry never learned about three animagi that were never written down at the catalogue."

He stopped talking when they all heard a big bang behind them. The door of the room had been opened by itself. All six of them stared at it for a minute and Dean was the one who stood from the bed and got closer to the door looking outside. From behind him he could listen to Ron saying that the hut was haunted and Lupin explaining the reason that it's not, by narrating his story of being a werewolf and a student in Hogwarts. Dean was still listening to the people behind him, not wanting to miss any detail but still remained staring outside the room with curiosity. No sound like that was a coincidence. In his job he never trusted that something was coincidental. Either someone…invisible got inside or it was really haunted. Or… he looked around closely to the door to find any good place for hiding and immediately he saw a thing that looked like wardrobe. He stared at the half opened door and smirked as he stepped inside once again, going to his spot on the bed, returning his full attention on Lupin and ignoring Sirius' eyes that followed him for a second. Black was thinking he would attempt to flee or attack in any minute but when he saw him calmly walking inside again he let his mind being preoccupied once again with the man on Ron's hands.

"…if you leave aside my transformations in here, in Hogwarts I lived the most happy period of my life. Here I met my three friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and your father Harry, James Potter. As it was expected they noticed that once a month I was disappearing and, of course, they didn't believe any of my excuses. I dreaded the moment when they would understand that…I wasn't normal and that they would abandon me. But even though they learnt the truth, like you Hermione, they remained my friends and after three years, in our fifth year in school, they succeeded on transforming into an animal of their will by themselves."

"And in what way this helped you?" Hermione asked him puzzled.

"It is simple. You know that I'm only dangerous for the humans. So, once a month, the three of them were coming at the Whomping Willow under the Invisibility cloak and Peter, who was the smallest one, would press the gnarl to make the Willow stop moving. In that way, I was less dangerous with the company of three other animals. After some time, we started going out of the hut and walking around the castle. I doubt that any other student of Hogwarts ever saw us. And that's how we made up our nicknames. Sirius was Padfoot, Pettigrew was Wormtail and James Prongs."

"In which animal did…" Harry started but Dean's hard voice interrupted him.

"You were wondering in the dark while one of you was a werewolf. You have any idea how dangerous and irresponsible that could be? Do you realize that you could have killed anything and the three others…especially a rat, wouldn't be able to stop you?" Dean started lecturing. He knew that even when he was at that age he wasn't thinking straight and that he had done many irresponsible things. But he had never done something that could cause the loss of an innocent life.

"You don't know how many regrets I have every time I'm thinking of it." Lupin responded with a sad voice. "There were a lot of times when something could go wrong. But we were young and we would laugh afterwards. We thought we were smart." Lupin sighed and now his voice was even more self-accusing than before. "This year, I should have told Dumbledore that Sirius was an animagus. However, I was a coward. I didn't want to tell this entire story to Dumbledore. It would be like telling him that he couldn't trust me. I made myself believe that Sirius was getting in the school with black magic that he was taught by Voldemort and not because he was an animagus…Snape was right about me."

"Snape…?" Black and Dean inquired with a different tone in their voices. The first one was asking with anger, getting his eyes off Scabbers once again while Dean's voice was full with curiosity.

"He's here, he's a Potions professor, Sirius." Lupin answered his question and then turned to the children "He was our classmate. All this time he would question Dumbledore for the blind trust he was giving me. He was sure that I was helping Black in the building. He had his rights actually…one time, years ago, Sirius planned a prank that would cost his life."

Black smirked and laughed mockingly "If he didn't snoop around, nothing would have happened. He just wanted us expelled Remus."

"Severus didn't…like us much. Especially your father, Harry. I think it was because he was talented in Quidditch. Anyway, one day he followed me and Miss Pomfrey at the Whomping Willow where I would transform. Sirius thought it would be funny to tell Severus how to get inside to see what I was doing. If James hadn't learnt the joke, Snape would have been killed."

"For that reason he hates you…" Harry murmured. "Because he thinks you were part of this…"

"Exactly." A cold voice was heard from behind Lupin. Severus Snape put off him the Invisibility cloak and aimed at Lupin with his wand.

Hermione cried out, Black stood up immediately and Dean just looked at the new arrival with wide eyes and said:  
"I guess that's Snape…"

"I found this on the Willow, Potter." Snape exclaimed, throwing the cloak down, still aiming at Lupin. "It was really useful, thank you…" With these words, Dean turned to looked at Harry with a mocking expression. He was sure that if _he_ had a device to make him invisible he wouldn't let it unprotected somewhere like it was rubbish.  
"Seriously Scar?"

Snape was a bit out of breath but in his face there was victory. Even when Dean spoke, he just turned to him for a second, watched him with his cold eyes and then turned his wand aiming at Black this time.  
"Ah, vengeance is sweet. I was hoping that I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus…" Lupin started explaining but Snape ignored him.

Severus Snape immediately aimed at Lupin who walked towards Black and said:  
"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle and now, here is the proof."

"Severus, you are wrong. You were not here from the start to listen to all of it. Let me explain, please. Sirius did not come to kill Harry…" Lupin tried once again to reason with him but Snape wouldn't accept any of it in that moment. His rage was starting to appear after all these months hiding it. From the start, he was expressing his suspicions to Dumbledore who didn't believe him and now that he thought he was right, he didn't want to spend any moment further.

"Tonight, there will be two people going to Azkaban!" Snape said with triumph. "I want to see Dumbledore's face when he'll see all of this…he was sure that you were harmless…a tamed werewolf…"

"Buddy, I think you are starting to become paranoid over this. I am sitting here for half an hour and now you came and started whin…" Dean run to the rescue, trying to silent Snape, as he was called. He could see that if he was to continue his mumblings, the explanation would never reach to an end and he and his brother wouldn't be able to know how to act in the end so he was attempting to make the harmless, as he thought, professor to shut up for a moment. However his plan didn't go as he wanted to. Before he could finish his sentence, a loud bang was heard and from the tip of Snape's wand appeared thin ropes, like snakes, that wrapped around Dean's mouth, wrists and ankles which caused him to lose his balance and fall down once again. From the ground Dean tried to move and when he saw that it was almost the same as what Lupin did at the beginning, he rolled his eyes and mumbled "Not again…"

"And who is he? I didn't know that Black had a partner in crime." Snape said while looking with disgust at Dean, thinking in his clouded mind that he could be another new criminal they hadn't heard about before.

"Snape, he's only a guy who got lost both into the field and in translation. We were trying to explain everything and then bring him to Albus as he would be able to handle a muggle." Lupin said as he turned to help Dean of the ground when Snape once again turned his wand at him and he stopped moving right away.

"A muggle into Hogwarts' grounds. You must have put a lot of thought into this." Snape exclaim mockingly.

"Brilliant Snape." Black couldn't control himself anymore and started his own mocking at him. He couldn't stand watching the person that he hated from a younger age thinking that he had solved a crime and that he was right like all the time. "Once again you try to solve the task and as usual you come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you will excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

With a sudden movement, Snape put his wand threateningly under Black's chin and with hatred in his voice he whispered:  
"Give me a reason. Give me a reason and I swear I'll kill you."

"Severus, don't be a fool." Remus said slowly in attempt to calm the two old classmates who were bickering at each other. However, the tension was already too thick. Sirius and Snape were looking each other with plain hate.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Black continued mocking the man in front of him, with no desire to end their argument.

Severus silenced Black with only one sharp move of his wand that was still threatening the criminal.  
"I could do it you know. But why deny the Dementors the pleasure? They are so longing to see you…"

The area became darker with only the reference of these creatures. Everyone was looking at Snape with fear, especially Sirius Black who all these years knew what they were capable of doing. Only Dean, who was still laying still on the floor just frowned in confusion. He couldn't remember if there was reference about the _Dementors_ before. From the look of his companion he could understand that he didn't want to know what they were. Snape raised his eyebrows when he saw Sirius' expression and said slowly:  
"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes, the Dementors' kiss, I can only imagine what that must be to endure. It must be nearly unbearable to witness but I'll do my best."

Dean's eyes widened as he lost every sense of fear and just stared at Snape with disgust. A muffled but loud enough "What the hell?" was heard from his direction but everyone was still frozen in their places from what he could see.

"Severus, please…" Remus gave another try to reason with the man but he wasn't changing his mind.

"After you." He replied sharply. He stepped back making way for Sirius to go ahead and with a small flicker of his wand towards Dean, the later was raised on his feet which however weren't on the floor, instead he was floating with a magic force coming from the wand. He glared at Snape who had his attention only on Black. Suddenly a white light came onto Snape who was tossed back with force and stayed on the floor unconscious with his wand near the door. The same time that he dropped on the floor, Dean dropped too and tried once again to get loose from his bounds which weren't so tight anymore. He turned towards the source of the spell only to see not only Harry but also Hermione and Ron, who looked astounded, with their wands raised towards the professor.

"You shouldn't have done it" Black said to Harry. "You should have left him for me…"

"We attacked our teacher…we attacked our teacher…" Hermione mourned, as she stared in shock at Snape's unconscious body. "Now nothing can save us."

"Well, he was an ass." Dean exclaimed as he succeeded on freeing himself with some of Lupin's help. He stood up and with a grin he said. "I can't remember the times I had punched someone who was a dickhead."

"Tell me more about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said after he controlled his thoughts, still not knowing if he should trust the men in front of him or not.

"Yes, we have to give you some proof." Sirius said for once calmer than before and he extended his hand in front of Ron. "You, child, give me Peter Pettigrew."

"I said now! What are you talking about?" Ron shouted, gaining his nerves once again. "You are trying to convince us that you escaped Azkaban only to catch Scabbers? I mean…" he turned to Harry, Hermione and even Dean for some help only to find none. "Okay, maybe Pettigrew can transform into a rat. But how do you know that this is him?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a logical question." Lupin stated frowning. "How did you know it's him?"

Black searched for a second in the pockets of his cloak and put out a creased paper. It was a photograph from the Daily Prophet at the article about the Weasley's that have gone to Egypt in summer.  
"Fudge came last year to do an inspection and he gave me the news. At the first sight I recognized Peter, sitting on the boy's shoulder… I had seen him too many times transform." Sirius explained slowly his reason.

"Oh my god…" Lupin said looking one time at Scabbers and one at the photograph "His front foot…"

"What?" Ron said angrily as Dean stepped next to Lupin to be able to see what he had seen when he understood. It was obvious after looking with much attention that the rat was missing one toe. But he wasn't sure if that was what they were referring because, in general, that rat was fugly.  
"He's missing a toe..?" Dean said out loud with doubt.

"Of course!" Lupin uttered "It's so simple, so brilliant…he cut it by himself."

"That's no proof." Ronald explaimed again with more anger. Sirius and Lupin turned to look at Dean, amazed by his observation. They didn't know that being a hunter meant having all of your senses at the highest level so to be able to survive from whatever may come down your way. Dean was slowly gaining their trust and the same was from his part as he was actually able to see some connection in all these theories.

"All they could find from Pettigrew was his finger." Harry voiced Sirius thoughts as he was starting to believe the story too. He remembered Scabbers getting ill the same time Sirius had escaped…not when Hermione got the cat, nor when Ron had gotten back from Egypt. With determination he said to Black "Show me."

With these words, Black went to Ron, more careful this time not to hit him and got able to get Scabbers from his hands, which was screaming like crazy. Lupin got ready with his wand and Dean stepped back with the kids, watching the scene taking place.

"Ready, Sirius?" Lupin shouted.

Sirius already had taken Snape's wand.  
"Together. One, two, three."

A light came out from both wands. Scabbers starting floating in the air and after a moment he was dropped on the floor. Ron shouted but he stopped when he saw what was happening to his rat. It was like watching a tree growing up in fast forward. In the place where Scabbers had been dropped now stood a short man. His appearance betrayed a person who was fat and had lost a lot of weight. In short words, the man didn't look his best.

"Hello, Peter." Lupin said like they where some old schoolmates that happened to meet unexpectedly after a long time.

"Sirius, Remus!" Pettigrew's voice resembled a rat's screetch. Dean wanted to say so many things but in his shock he couldn't react at all. "My friends, my old friends!" And with that he ran really quickly towards the door, passing Sirius and Remus who didn't had the time to think straight. As his one foot got outside the door, his face hiding a small smile as he thought he had escaped, a noise from the wardrope outside was heard and a large figure fell onto Pettigrew, stopping his every move and holding him by the neck. Dean's face filled with triumph as he recognized the man that was the one and only Sam Winchester. He turned with a smirk at the kids who were frozen with a shocked face and said:  
"And that's my brother. Awesome, huh?"


	7. Another point of view

_**Few hours ago**_

 __ _As he was walking towards the gates, Sam was trying to rethink everything that he and Dean had learned during those days. He knew that in this chaotic new situation, every little thing, every little detail was needed to comprehend what was happening. The only thing he was sure about was that this place wasn't normal. It was possibly enchanted by some strange force. And that was causing the fear he was feeling from the moment he saw the strange visions of the castle. He could only think of two kinds of enchantment and neither was better than the other. The mildest one was that they were dealing with witches who had learned that hunters were close and had somehow done something to them or to their surroundings to make them leave. He and Dean could probably handle them if they found their headquarters and provided that the witches won't get them first, before they meet again after their separated investigations._

 _The other option was the one that he dreaded. This kind of force could also be by the hands of demons and that would be something that couldn't be handled easily right now. He knew that every time he was having a vision or an extreme headache after an image he would think it was due to the demon blood inside him. And that was another thing he didn't want to deal with. Despite all these, he continued with courage till he reached his destination and the big ruined building appeared in his view. The sun was slowly setting and he felt more relaxed as he thought that in the dark he would be safer from pry eyes. He huffed a mocking smile as he shook his head. He was in a deserted area, the only thing that could reach him or Dean, was something unnatural. With this thought he touched his gun from behind his waist that was hidden all the time to make sure that it was still there. When he felt the cold metal, he smirked and with quick moves he climbed the gates and fell on the ground without making much of a sound._

 _He raised his head to look at the road in front of him only to shut his eyes with pain and grab his head. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzier than when he was outside, even though he didn't see the castle now. For a moment he thought of the possibility of leaving and never coming back there, but the young Winchester was too stubborn to comply with his weak mind. When he felt the pain getting lighter he stood up from his place and started walking in a quick pace, following a path that was visible at the ground. As he was moving, he realized that they were getting farther from their first target, Sirius Black. The man couldn't be here. He saw Dean's reactions, they weren't normal. If Dean wanted to stay away from here then any other normal person would follow his example too. But of course, he was the exception, Sam made a bitter thought. Even in a normal day, he should be reminded that he was the exception of every rule… because he wasn't normal as he wanted to be from when he was a kid. With a hollow expression, he stopped in tracks when he saw that the trees were ending and now in front of him a large field was taking place. He hid behind a tree and sat down for a minute, closing his eyes to calm his mind as an upcoming new headache was ready to take place._

" _Maybe Black isn't normal, or even a person." Sam raised his eyebrows as he realized what he thought. Of course, these were the only possible assumptions that made the most sense. Clouded minds, strange images, enchantments and the biggest clue…their father knew the name of that guy. That couldn't be good most of the times. Black was probably either a demon or a… wizard… even if they hadn't met one before. He could be anything, he concluded. Either way, he should be stopped from the moment he escaped from the jail. Once again, Sam stood up and put his head out from his hideout and noticed the place around him to decide where he should go._

 _From a simple look he couldn't see much, the dizziness making it more difficult as his vision was getting wary. On his right, he could make out a destroyed hut but on his left there was a small deserted hill. In his effort to decide where would be the best to go, suddenly, with a jolt of pain another image took place in front of him. The once destroyed hut now was built and the most important thing, there was smoke coming from a chimney that wasn't there before. He narrowed his eyes and tried to scan the place better but with his head bumping, he couldn't focus too much. He shut his eyes once again and when he looked up the hut was once again destroyed._

 _With a pained expression, he started heading towards the hut. He knew that in any chance of this vision being real it meant that someone or something was living there. And that meant that he would probably be able to find some answers in his dazedness. So, he put his gun out and started jogging lightly towards his new found destination. He had already started forming a plan in his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give a fight in this state, it would be against him. He would scan the surroundings of the hut and then he would wait outside a window or a door, trying to listen any small voice or any possible sound that would indicate that someone was inside. And then he would attempt to lure the person outside so that he would have the confusion of the other in his favor._

 _The only thing that didn't go as planned was that after taking a few steps, as he was looking around carefully, another flash took over his vision, a flash so bright it made him loose his balance and fall on his knees. Muffled voices were in his mind and made his headache more unbearable. He pressed his hands on his head hard and tried to focus more, to get a possible clue. He was able to understand after some seconds that the voices came only from one person, possibly a boy but he couldn't understand what he was saying, just the fact that his voice was full of confusion. In front of him, once more, there was the image of the mown grass and the nice hut. But he could see something more this time. At the top of the hill, he could see a boy, running towards something that Sam couldn't understand its nature. Hell, he couldn't understand even if the boy was real or not, as he saw him disappear in the darkest of hours, getting farther off the hill for him to be able to see where he was going._

 _Without any further thought, he changed his direction completely and with a determined face, he ran as fast as he could inside the little forest the trees were making and started ascending the hill. His moves were too fast to realize that the pain was beginning to get bigger and that the image in front of him hadn't changed yet. But now, nothing could make him stop trying to reach the kid that was now again a few meters away as he continued running. For once, Sam was happy with his ability to run fast that was gained because of his tall legs. When he was in a distance he was happy about, he hid behind some trees and gazed in front of him to see the place that he was now. For a moment, the badly maintained grass and area was in front of his eyes and he couldn't see the boy. Only now, the voices were there, and now he was sure that they were more. In desperation, he held and shook his head while shutting his eyes sharply, trying his best to get back the image that he needed to see, to understand the voices._

 _When he reopened his eyes, he could see only darkness but the voices where clear now. They were quiet whispers that could be heard in the total silence, but as Sam kept staring at the place he knew the boy was he couldn't indentify anything in the dark. Suddenly he heard a growl… a growl that made his eyes widen and his blood run cold with every second passing, especially when he heard a light grunt and the grass making noises like something was slithering on it. His eyes were starting to get used to the darkness and now he could see four figures. A large, black dog had appeared and was dragging along the boy he saw. He could see a girl and a boy who had fallen down and now was getting back up shouting their friend's name as the dog was taking him away from them._

 _He stood up quickly and got ready to get in action and help these teenagers when he saw another thing that he was sure was from his imagination. The boy and the girl were hit and had fallen on the ground. Sam turned his head slowly and then he saw it. A large big tree, a willow possible, was…moving its branches. By itself. Like it was alive. His head was taking the pain in another level but he didn't look away nor did he close his eyes, afraid that he would lose the things that were happening in front of him and then he wouldn't be able to see it again. Or worse, get hit by the…tree._

 _Under these circumstances, he sat where he stood, unable to do something to help the children as he saw a livid chaos taking place. The dog succeeded on dragging the helpless boy further inside a hollow of the tree that he could see easily from his angle. When he heard the distinctive sound of a broken bone, he hissed understanding the pain that the kid should have felt that moment, remembering himself the many times that he had broken a bone._

 _He couldn't decide if what was happening was taking place in reality or it was some sort of images of something happening in the past. Maybe these were the ghosts of some kids that were killed horribly and had haunted the place. That's where the magic force could be coming from. But he couldn't explain…the moving tree. In all of his life so far he had witnessed many strange events, but this was by far the strangest. The tree was moving its branches like a maniac and many times it would get so close to its target, the two other kids, that Sam was almost sure that it knew where to aim. His head wasn't helping him much as, at the same time with the pain, the desire of fleeing was unbearable. He wouldn't move away, as much as he wanted to._

 _With a sharp move, he turned around and sat down with his back on a tree, put his arms on his knees and held his head as he closed his eyes and let out a pained shout that was unheard from the voices behind him and the noises that the tree was making. He felt blood coming from his nose as he stayed in this position for a few minutes. He could hear the desperate cries of help coming from the girl, feeling horrible that he couldn't do something to help, even though they were complete strangers, even though they may be creatures that wanted to lure him there. He didn't forget the fact that they seemed completely comfortable with the place and it was like they were just hiking around the place. Moreover, when he followed the boy, the other two weren't with him. Or so he thought. That wasn't normal. Why couldn't Dean get inside the gates and why could he see these events, which required so much effort? He was getting more and more sure that all these abilities of him were coming from the demon blood. But what was trigging it?_

 _However, within all his thoughts, he was able to understand when the air filled with silence. The noises of the branches hitting the ground couldn't be heard and the kids weren't shouting anymore. With a sigh, Sam turned around again only to see the place back to what he had seen first, and the willow looking still and with many leaves, while before it was leafless. He heard noises of people running and after some seconds he heard a bump from somewhere inside the tree and then… silence. Slowly he stood up and looked around, as difficult as it was. Forgetting the pain and the eerie feeling, he left his blind and run quickly towards the hollow of the tree that was visible, wishing that the tree wasn't moving the time he couldn't see it and that at his fall he wouldn't hit the kids. With quick moves he fell inside, disappearing from the view himself and not letting anyone catch a glimpse of him._

* * *

 _The hollow was too small for him and he was barely able to crawl ahead. He waited some minutes, thinking that he shouldn't alert the kids that there was someone behind them and after what seemed like a good time, he started moving with difficulty. He was sure that any person in here would feel claustrophobic but he and Dean were used to places like this. The only thing that mattered now was if this path had an end or a dead end. But he was getting surer as he was moving ahead that for a…let's pretend for now dog…to drag a live person in here, it had its purpose._

 _Sam started thinking any possible creature that could look like a dog but he couldn't remember anything in his dizziness. Werewolves were not like big dogs, that he knew, so he scratched that off the list first thing. Maybe it was a shape shifter but what would it want from the kids? Furthermore he was sure that a shape shifter's purpose was not to eat the victim but take its life. And either way, he hadn't met one that wanted to transform into an animal. Another thought made him stop and shallow with fear. A hell hound. No…it can't be…the boy was too young and…they were invisible. Maybe…no…Dean wasn't there and it wasn't …his time._

 _In the meanwhile, as he was moving ahead, the pain and dizziness he had been feeling were wearing off. "I'm probably heading away from the other grounds." Sam thought. However, even if he was relieved that now he would be able to understand what was real or not, still he didn't know where he was headed and that was making him nervous. Maybe they were all falling in the trap of the big black dog and the only thing that was waiting them was death at the other side. He was feeling more nervous from the fact that he couldn't reach his gun from the position he was at that moment, to defend himself. So the only thing remaining to do was to listen carefully for every possible sound and try to be prepared for anything if he heard shouts from the children in front of him. Anyway, he hoped that he was unseen from the dog as he was for the children for the time being._

 _He wanted to call Dean or even Bobby for some kind of help or to prove that he found something in a case they thought was nothing. Dean would tell him where he was and Sam would be reassured that his brother was alright and that they would be two against one. Bobby would be able to make some thoughts of what the dog could be._

 _Suddenly the roof was getting higher and he could breathe better and move easier than before. In front of him there was another hollow that probably was the exit. He could hear some discussions, probably from the two children and so he stayed still, hidden so to get some information. From where he stood he could see a source of light coming through, so he suspected that the kids had found a lighter._

" _Harry…I think we are in the Shrieking Shack." Sam heard the girl say. "Well, now I know a name at least…and the place." Sam gathered as he stayed still. It seemed that the children were familiar with the whole area here to know where they were. So, it got clear to him. Someone was staying at the hut or the castle he was seeing. That was the reality. Someone or something wanted this place hidden…but for what reason? Maybe these three were...let's say related and maybe their guardian wanted to keep them safe. Maybe they were all creatures that had to be protected or unseen. However, how again would Black be in this whole plan? That was something he couldn't understand. Maybe he was the one who made the enchantments if he continued to think that he was a demon or a wizard. But why was he in jail?_

" _Ghosts can't do things like that" the boy, Harry said which made Sam frown in wonder even more. Ghosts? It was normal that teenagers would think that some old places were haunted but he hadn't seen the place to understand how Harry made up this conclusion. Even more, why would some creatures make up stories about haunted places? This wasn't normal behavior. "So, scratch the creatures, they are just some lost kids." Sam nodded at himself. Now only the dog was the only thing unknown. He and probably the other two heard a loud thump and then Sam heard moving from somewhere next to him. The kids were probably moving. So, with careful moves, he got closer to the hollow and now he could see the place and that the kids were moving towards some stairs. Harry was a dark haired boy and the girl was bushy haired, shorter than the other one but possibly at the same age. The light was coming from a thing, like a wooden stick, that they were both holding in their hands. Sam squinted a bit his eyes, trying to realize what kind of machine they were using when they murmured something he couldn't understand and the light went off. He titled his head and waited until they reached the top to finally get out._

 _He shook for a second his numb legs and looked around. The place was horrible, full of scratches, stains and broken things. He stopped his movements and raised his eyebrows. There were many things that could have done all of this. The most common would be a werewolf. But he couldn't be sure. His mind was getting more clouded than clearer as the time was passing and that was nerve-wracking._

 _He could hear footsteps from upstairs and the two friends asking the other boy if he was okay. The thing that made Sam turn sharply towards the stairs and start ascending them quietly was the loud words that the injured boy said. "It's a trap, Harry." Sam knew it. He knew that this wasn't a normal dog and he hoped that he would be able to help the kids before they were attacked. As he was ascending he put his mobile out and his gun but the first one came in no use as it had no signal. "Damn it." He thought as he stood next to the half opened door and tried to listen to the commotion._

 _A new harsh male voice could be heard saying an unknown word for Sam and from what it seemed, the man knew one of the kids' parents. He was being ambiguous of what he could do as he heard the arguments about the friends wanting to protect Harry, who, as it seemed, was thought to be the main target of the man. But who was the man and why would he want to kill someone, and that someone was one of the kids? He knew that he shouldn't stay without doing something, that was out of character for him but he decided to wait, wait until he knew that the kids were defenseless._

 _So he didn't move from his place even when he heard loud hits and bumps. From the small gap of the half opened door he could see that the boy named Harry had the upper hand with the help of his friends but when he saw the man on the ground he frowned. He was wearing worn out robes, and he seemed like he was crazy and he hadn't been out for days, or weeks. Like he was in…and then his eyes widened. Could it be? Could that man be Sirius Black? Then Harry said it. "You murdered my parents." That was the reason why he was in jail…but why no one knew it. And now what? He wanted to kill the kid too? But for some reason, he didn't seem to try to get away from him. All things were so uncertain and even more when their arguments went to someone named Voldemort and possible-Black trying to make Harry listen to him. Why would a lunatic want to explain his movements when he was thought to have lost his mind in a way that he couldn't explain anything?_

 _At that moment, a noise was heard from downstairs that made Sam turn his head around to find somewhere to hide but also to be able to listen what was happening inside and there he found it. A large half destroyed wardrobe. With a little effort he got inside and hid. At the same time he saw a man ascending the stairs and opening the door with force that wasn't coming from his body but from the same wooden stick the kids where holding. Magic…a different kind, without hex bags. But how, Sam wondered. He had never seen anything like that. The man seemed to be a professor, of what Sam didn't know, couldn't understand. But as it seemed he was at the same side that Black was. He was trying to find someone. But who? And the biggest shock came when Sam heard a familiar sound that for the millionth time made his eyes widen. His brother was inside and was demanding answers._

" _No, Dean. Why didn't you stay where you were?" Sam murmured as a new kind of fear was building inside him. He couldn't see what was happening, only hear, and he didn't have any way to show his brother that he was here. Dean must have seen some weird stuff to get out from where he had hidden. He listened as the professor tried to calm his brother and continued saying that he wanted to clear the situation. Sam just hoped Dean wouldn't make any rush decision and cause more trouble than they wanted too. He hoped that his brother would stay still and wait and only react when it was highly needed. They needed some explanations, they needed to know what was happening, what were these sticks and why their father never mentioned it._

 _When he heard the girl exclaiming that the professor was a werewolf, Sam was more confused. Who was Snape that had put an essay about that? Only hunters knew about creatures of the darkness and not from a school they had been to. All the things were like a puzzle that until now there wasn't any way to solve it and the fact that there were so many people in that room made it more difficult. Each person wanted to learn different things, and so the conversation was getting from one point to another. Especially when he understood that Dean had gotten his gun out and was now possibly aiming at the werewolf who was still trying to explain. When Sam heard someone hit the floor and the professor talk, his eyes widened as he got that his brother was down but when he heard his voice talk normally he let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't stop him from trying to make a perfect plan to get inside without causing too much trouble. He felt so useless as he was sitting aback but he honestly thought that the best thing was to see where all of this was headed. What Black and the other man wanted._

" _The only thing I want to know is if you could see the castle…have you been inside the railings?" Sam picked up from the professor. So, he had conceived well. There was an enchantment that made the place invisible. And he was one of the few, or as he thought from the man's words, maybe the only…muggle that could see behind the warding. At the time that Lupin said to Dean, probably, that he won't do anything till they listen, Sam felt relaxed but knew that he should trust this professor, this werewolf, only because he seemed fine. He always believed that maybe there are monsters that have conscience but Dean was always telling him the opposite and after Madison, he couldn't make himself sympathize with another creature. He was still hurting from that. Their efforts to save her were in no purpose and her request in the end was something that he wouldn't forget and forgive himself. Ever._

 _Sam went on listening as the explanation had started and many things now were clearer but also crazy enough for them. So, there is a magic community hidden from the real world that's not connected with demons. Powers that someone was born with. That was something new to Sam and he actually found himself liking an idea like this. People with powers that are not evil, don't use them for bad but are trying to learn from them. Yes, that was totally new for him and he understood why they would stay hidden. Moreover, even if they're not connected with demons, magic is probably something that could cause the demon blood work and him being able to see this world. He was satisfied when his brother said that he was alone in all of this. Now they still had the element of surprise if something was to go south but he believed against it. Still, he hadn't heard anything from Black._

 _As they kept on talking he found himself wondering and trying to grasp every bit of knowledge he could, even though he thought there were few. They still hadn't answered why Sirius wasn't the criminal they thought him to be and why the rat was someone hiding from them. He stayed still, wanting to learn more._

 _He stayed in his place even when he heard noises of people fighting as he knew that his brother was probably causing it and as much as he was feeling the worry, he was insensible, he knew Dean's abilities in fighting. The man may be a wizard but that means that he hasn't muscle power and as he had heard sooner, he didn't have his magic stick to do something bad at his brother. Nevertheless, he had to admit, his brother was behaving great considering how Sam thought that he would normally react if he was at the same room with a werewolf and a so called criminal. He had to say he was always proud of his older sibling but he would never say it in front of him. As the conversation was taking place, a loud bang was heard once again but from where Sam stood he couldn't see any person appearing from the stairs and that made him curious._

 _And after some minutes he saw his brother, stepping outside the room and looking around trying to find the source, probably, of the sound. Then Dean turned and looked straight at where Sam was. And at the exact same moment Sam knew that Dean knew he was there. He saw him smirk as he understood that his little brother was probably hiding, doing what he always does, which is to first listen and then use the guns if they're needed. Sam saw him get back inside and he hoped that the fact that he knew he was here wouldn't make him take rush decisions like attacking. But he knew Dean was better than that. He wasn't like their father._

 _At the arrival of a man called Snape, Sam rolled his eyes at the situation as he knew that now the story would get even more delayed with the addition of a new person. He could reason with the man a bit. He thought, as he and Dean did, that Black was a criminal and that his old friend was helping him. That was normal, especially if they had done what they said they had done to him, he was right to be angry. But he was losing every right he had with his attitude. He needed to first listen then make up his mind and from the time he heard again someone falling down, possibly Dean again, he decided. Snape had to shut up. Maybe close his mouth along with Dean's and then wait till the end of the story. He shook his head as he thought that now he was being unreasonable and again waited until he heard some crushes and realized from the girl's shouts that Snape…well…was out._

 _The right time came after some more minutes, and Sam understood from the gasps that Scabbers was indeed the man that the other two were saying he was. They were right and it seemed that things would go normal now that they had the man in front of them. Although, he heard running from the room. Immediately he realized that the only one that would run was the new suspect and as the door opened, Sam was ready to reveal himself and stop the man from escaping. He didn't wait all this hour, all these changes of subject to conclude to the right conclusion only for this man to escape and destroy it all. He knew that his appearance would create other conflicts but he hoped that everything would be solved and that these wizards were really what they seemed to be._

* * *

 **NOTE: Hey everyone! I hope you like my story so far! I know, I'm a slow writer and I blame school for that! Anyway, forgive me for any tardiness and feel free to write your opinion, I like answering your questions.**


End file.
